Jenny What
by The-Wire
Summary: AU end of season 4. The Doctor got shot, not Jenny. So now our universe is in her hands. The Doctor will return at the end of the story for 10/Rose, Jack/Donna. Sequel in the works.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: Yup, third try at a DW fic

**Author's Note: **Yup, third try at a DW fic. Oh, and don't worry, the Doctor will return in the end of the story.

XxXxX

_Prologue _

"What's happening?" Jenny asked, looking up from the shattered glass ball where gold and green gas floated up into the air and looked at her dad, who stood next to her.

"The gases," The Doctor said, "will escape and trigger the terraforming process."

"What does that mean?"

"It means a new world." The Doctor answered, he grinned at Jenny who started to giggle with happiness, until a gun shot was heard. Jenny, Donna and Martha all turned their heads to look at General Cobb who was holding a gun; Jenny turned her head to the Doctor seeing him lay upon the floor, in pain. Jenny's eyes began to well up with tears; she kneeled down beside him, shaking her head.

"No!" she screamed, tears falling down her cheeks. Martha and Donna, both looked at the scene in front of them shocked. Tears burning their eyes; Martha quickly ran to the Doctor's side to check the wound and his pulse. Donna stood behind her, frozen, her hand clasped over her mouth.

"Is he going to be alright?" Donna asked, choking on her tears.

"Jenny?" The Doctor choked out.

Jenny nodded solemnly, "Dad, c'mon, a new world, remember?"

"Why isn't he regenerating? Doctor!" Martha looked at him, pleadingly, why wasn't he regenerating? It was like the Master, just a bullet, he could just regenerate but he wasn't. The Master chose not to regenerate, is that what the Doctor was doing? The three girls looked at the Doctor, sobbing silently.

When the Doctor closed his eyes, Jenny got up and looked at General Cobb. Her eyes dark and cold, tears streaming down her cheeks. Martha and Donna stood, looking at her, sympathetically. Jenny walked towards General Cobb and stole the gun out of his hands and pointed it at his head. Jenny looked down at him, seeing the fear in his eyes, she dropped the gun.

She looked at Martha and Donna, who where sobbing next to the Doctor's body. She then turned around and stalked out of the room that they were in. Martha and Donna looked at each other then to the Doctor's lifeless body then followed Jenny out.

XxXxX

"This was his ship." Martha said, entering the TARDIS. Jenny looked around, noticing it was bigger on the inside. She walked to the console, then gently stroking a hand on the edge of the console. Donna and Martha both stood at the door watching her. They knew Jenny must be so confused of what to do.

"How do we get home?" Donna asked Martha in a silent whisper. Martha just shook her head and shrugged.

"Something's talking to me in my head." Jenny suddenly said. Both Donna and Martha looked at her, with a confused look.

"What did you just say?" Martha asked, walking towards her.

"In my head, a woman is talking to me…she says she's the ship."

"It's the TARDIS."

"She knows about dad, she felt him slip away…it hurt her." Jenny paused listening to the humming of the TARDIS inside her head. Her eyes grew wider, with shock. Both Martha and Donna noticed her surprised and shocked reaction.

"What is it?" Donna asked walking towards Jenny and standing next to Martha.

"She says she'll teach me to fly her." Jenny said; she looked up at Martha and Donna, "I can take you home."

XxXxX

After three tries of trying to land in the right place, right time, and right planet, the TARDIS finally materialized in front of Martha's home. Donna and Martha walked out of the TARDIS looking around, pleased they finally made it. Donna turned to Martha, she didn't say anything for a while, unsure what to say.

"What a time to come back?" Martha said sarcastically, taking the words right out of Donna's mouth.

Donna pulled a slight smile. "Yeah,"

When the TARDIS door closed they looked to see Jenny standing in front of the TARDIS, looking up at the sky.

"What you going to do?" Martha asked Donna turning back to her.

"Can't just leave her, she's so lost…maybe I'll stay with her for a while; she'll need a friend with her, until she gets use to flying the TARDIS right." Donna answered.

"Yeah, think she'll like that." Martha opened her arms and embraced Donna. She turned around and walked to her door, she stopped and waved towards Donna, she then looked at Jenny who stood still standing in front of the TARDIS. She gave a light smile before entering her home.

XxXxX

"Now what?" Jenny asked, once she and Donna were back in the TARDIS. "Do you want to go home? If you give me an hour and a half I could get you there…or near there."

Donna shook her head. "Nah, I'm going to stay, we can still do everything the Doctor did, just you and me."

"What did he do? Did he always save planets, rescue civilizations; defeat creatures…run a lot?" she asked.

"Yeah he did," Donna smiled.

"And we're going to do that?"

"If you want?"

Jenny didn't answer for a few minutes; she felt a smile tug onto her face. She turned to the console and started pressing random buttons. She looked up to Donna. "Let's go then."

XxXxX

Back on Messaline, Cline stood over the limp body of the Doctor. After a while of staring at the body, he pulled a cover of his face. He was about to leave the room when he heard movement. He twirled on his heels back around to come face to face with the dead body of the Doctor.

"How-how did you…" He stuttered.

"I was only asleep, weird, whatever was in that bullet, only courses Time Lords to be in a lot of pain, and they go to sleep." The Doctor said cheerfully. "Now, where is everyone? You go to sleep and everyone thinks your dead, happens all the time with me."

"I'm sorry, but, you're friends and Jenny they've left…in your ship." Cline said.

The Doctor's smile disappeared, "What do you mean, left in my ship?"

"I mean, they left in that blue box, apparently, Jenny was able to talk to the ship and the ship somehow taught her to fly it."

The Doctor's eyes grew wide, he began to pace the room thinking of a way out, but there was none. In the back of his mind he could still feel the TARDIS. And that's when he thought of an idea. "Shuttles!"

The Doctor ran past Cline and down to the shuttle room. He grabbed out his sonic screwdriver from his jacket pocket and used it on the door to one of the shuttles. "Okay let's see if I can fly." The Doctor said as he was looking at the control panel. Pressed a few buttons, and after while the ship began to take off the ground. "And off we go."


	2. The Unicorn and the Wasp

II

_II. The Unicorn and the Wasp_

In the middle of a nice green field, surrounded by a great brick building, the TARDIS materialized. Jenny and Donna stepped out onto the grass, smelling the air of lemonade and…mint. Jenny looked around; she was so unfamiliar of planet Earth that every place she had been to on this planet made her grin with delight.

Mind you the only places she had been on Earth was Beijing 1758, Martha's place 2008, the Sahara Desert (God knows what year) and on top of the Sydney Harbor Bridge 2020, and in that order. She thought that this planet was amazing; she could see why her father loved this place.

"I wonder what year where in?" Jenny said looking around.

"1920s," Donna said, Jenny turned around to her cocking her head to the side. Donna pointed behind her to a 1920s car coming up from the drive way. Jenny and Donna shared a smile and ran inside the TARDIS. Ten minutes later both girls stepped out in 1920s outfits. Jenny was wearing a thin green dress with a few loose necklaces, her blonde hair down in loose curls. Donna's outfit was similar; she wore a brown dress, her red hair was also in loose curls.

Jenny and Donna walked off, following the scent of the lemonade, giggling at each other. In front of the great brick building, a woman walked around the tables that had been set up on the grass. She and a few servants placed food and drinks on the tables. The woman saw Jenny and Donna walking up towards her; she nudged one of the servants and then turned to face the two women coming closer to her.

"Drink, Lady's?" The woman asked them.

"Sidecar, please." Donna blurted out; Jenny looked at her with a weird look.

"Lime and soda, thanks." Jenny smiled.

The woman walked off, when the Butler spoke "May I introduce Lady Clemency Eddison." Behind the Butler a petite woman walked out and walked towards Jenny and Donna.

"Lady Eddison, where have I heard you from before?" Donna asked.

"Excuse me, but who exactly might you be…and what are you doing here."

Donna and Jenny exchanged a look, before turning their attention back to Lady Eddison. "Er…I'm Jenny and this is Donna Noble…we're…umm…"

"We're Mr. Percy's daughters." Donna cut-in smiling.

"Right, but I thought he said, his daughters wouldn't be able to make it." Donna and Jenny exchanged another look, and drew a deep sigh. "Yes well I had to check, one must be sure with the Unicorn on the loose."

"Unicorn? Where?" Donna asked looking around.

"_The_ Unicorn, the jewel thief? And nobody knows who he is, he's just struck again. Snatched Lady Baddington's pearls right from under her nose."

"Funny place to wear pearls." Jenny whispered to Donna, which caused her to end up in a fit off giggles.

"May I announce the Colonel Hugh Curbishley, the Hon Roger Curbishley."

A young, tall man, walked up towards Jenny, Donna and Lady Eddison, pushing a wheelchair which a older man sat in. "My husband and son." Lady Eddison said smiling towards them.

"Forgive me for not rising." Hugh said, "Never been the same since the flu epidemic back in '18."

"Flu epidemic?" Jenny mouthed towards Donna in which she shrugged.

"My word, you're a super lady." Roger said to Donna.

"Oh, I like the cut of you're jib…chin-chin." Donna said smiling.

"Miss Robina Redmond."

Lady Eddison waved towards Robina and then turned back to Jenny and Donna. "She's the absolute hit of the social season. A must, Miss Redmond."

"Reverend Arnold Golightly."

As Lady Eddison, the Reverend, Hugh and Roger and strangely enough on of the servants joined in their conversation. Donna and Jenny stood off on the side listening to the conversation, interested in the Unicorn thief. Donna was eyeing Roger and the servant that had joined their conversation.

"Typical, all the decent men are on the other bus." She muttered.

"Now my lady," Golightly said rather loudly, "what about this special guest you promised us?"

Lady Eddison smiled, "Here she is, a lady who needs no introduction."

The small group all clapped as a tall blonde walked towards them. Jenny and Donna looked at the people, wondering what all the fuss was about.

"Oh, no" The blonde woman started, "please don't. Thank you, Lady Eddison, honestly, there's no need." She walked up to Donna and Jenny who wore smiles, pretending they knew who this woman was. "Agatha Christie." The woman held her hand out to Donna.

"What about her?" Donna asked.

"That's me."

Suddenly a scream came from the building, the woman from before ran out calling for Lady Eddison. The group all turned to the frantic woman, glancing sideways at her. "The Professor, the library, murder! Murder!" the woman yelled as she ran towards them. Lady Eddison gasped, while Jenny, Donna and Agatha ran towards the building.

The three girls ran into the room and saw the Professor dead on the floor in the middle of the library. The butler – Greeves – stood at the door way and gasped at the sight of the dead body. "Oh, my goodness."

Both Agatha and Jenny knelt down to the body. Jenny poked the body, but on the look she got from Agatha she withdrew her hand to do it a second time.

"I think he was bashed on the back of the head…with a blunt instrument." Jenny said looking up at Donna. She and Agatha stood up, Jenny walked towards Donna looking down at the body, while Agatha stood by the fireplace.

"Bit of pipe, call me Hercule Poirot, but I reckon that's blunt enough." Donna muttered.

Jenny cocked an eyebrow at her, then noticing Agatha kneel down and pick something up from the fireplace. She ignored it continuing to look at the lifeless body of the professor.

"Nothing worth killing for in that lot, dry as dust." Jenny said.

"Have you heard of the game Cluedo?" Donna asked softly to Jenny. Jenny shook her head. "Well…never mind not important."

"Umm…okay, we should ask the people about this…Agatha, maybe if you could get everyone to sit in the family room, Donna and I'll be there shortly." Jenny said walking away from Donna.

"Of course, but may I ask, who are you?" Agatha asked as she stepped towards the door.

"Err…Detective Jenny…and my partner Donna Noble." Jenny said smiling.

"Detective Jenny what?"

"Just Jenny." She smiled as Agatha turned and walked out of the room closing the door behind her.

"I wonder if they had female detectives in these days?" Jenny asked muttering to herself.

"Shouldn't we call the real police?" Donna asked.

"The last thing we want is PC Plod sticking his nose in."

"So you know PC Plod, but you don't know Cluedo?" Donna huffed.

"Well…I can't know everything." Jenny said innocently, she kneeled down to the floor noticing something liquid on the floor. "Look what I found, Morphic residue."

"Morphic?"

"Yeah, the Hath had it…but doesn't look like Hath residue."

"So the murderers an alien."

"Which means that one of that lot is an alien in a human form."

Donna smiled at her, biting on her bottom lip to try and stop from laughing at her.

"What?" Jenny asked standing up from the floor.

"You, you're starting to sound so much like your father each day."

"Is that a good thing?"

"Yeah," Donna laughed, when she stopped she went back to the topic at hand. "So, there's a murder, a mystery and Agatha Christie."

"Yup, gotta love history."

XxXxX

Jenny sent Donna to search the rooms, while she joined Agatha in the living room to interview the guests. Through each person the two girls interviewed, they both saw straight through the stories they told. First was the Reverend Golightly, he was unpacking, so nothing unusual. Then there was Roger, Lady Eddison's son, who had met up with the servant boy, Davenport, Donna was right.

Thirdly, Robina was in the bathroom with a gun, saying she was preparing for the party. Jenny was curious what she was planning with the gun. Hugh, Lady Eddison's husband was in the study…truth, _finally _Jenny thought _someone who tells the truth. _Last was Lady Eddison herself, she was also telling the truth, drinking tea in what she called _the blue room._

After they had finished interrogating the guests, Jenny and Agatha were talking when they heard a female scream from upstairs, dashing straight away up the stairs they found Donna standing by a door, pointing at a giant sting coming through the door.

"It's a giant…wasp." Donna complained.

"What do you mean, giant wasp?" Jenny asked.

"I mean a wasp that's giant!" she snapped back.

"It's only a silly little insect." Agatha said rather calmly.

"When I say 'giant' I don't mean big, I mean flippin' enormous! Look at it's sting." Donna pointed to the sting in the door. Jenny ignored the sting opened the door.

"It's gone…buzzed off." Jenny said entering the room and walking towards the window.

"But that's fascinating…" Agatha knelt down to look at the sting more thoroughly.

"I wouldn't touch that," Jenny said turning around. "Giant wasp…giant wasp…hmm...Donna you traveled with my dad, ever seen a giant wasp?"

"No," she said shaking her head.

"I read this book last night that I found lying about the TARDIS, apparently theirs no insectivorous in this galactic vector…so…hmm…I have no clue." Jenny said smiling.

"I think I understood those words…enough to know that you're completely potty." Agatha said.

"Yes, well, I didn't start it did I?" Jenny walked out of the room.

"But there's no such thing as giant wasps." Agatha said following suit.

XxXxX

Jenny, Donna and Agatha walked about the gardens outside of the building; they spotted the housekeeper, on the floor with a gargoyle crushing her chest. The three girls gasped and ran to her side.

"The poor…little…child." The housekeeper whispered using the last of her breath. Above their heads, Jenny heard buzzing, she looked up and saw the giant wasp, Donna was right once again.

"There!" Jenny shouted pointing to the giant insect. "C'mon." Jenny sprinted after it, with Donna and Agatha closely behind her. The wasp led them inside and up the stairs. Not wanting to loose the insect before it turned to human form, Jenny was up in the lead. The wasp stopped at the top of the stairs standing in front of Jenny. She looked at the wasp with interest, knowing her father would have loved to see it. The wasp began to rush at her with its sting first.

"Oi flyboy!" Donna shouted holding up a magnifying glass.

After a pause nothing happened, Donna rolled her eyes and began to run off as the wasp headed for her. Jenny ran after the wasp and Donna, when she turned into one of the hallways, filled with doors, she saw Donna. "Where'd it go?" she asked.

Donna just shrugged, hearing the commotion; all the other guests opened their doors.

XxXxX

Outside in the flower bed, Agatha had found a box, walking back inside, she found Jenny and Donna sitting in the living room. Agatha explained where she had found, Jenny opened it, looking through the tools. Greeves came in and handed the three girls their drinks and left. Jenny smiled her thanks and drank her lemonade, while Donna and Agatha talked. Something deep down, she felt a burning sensation. She closed her eyes in pain and she began to gasp for air. "Donna," she choked out.

Donna looked at her, and then noticing tears in the sides of her eyes, Donna shot up and ran to her side. "What, what is it?"

"Something's inhabiting my enzymes." Jenny leaned over in pain.

"Well, what do we do?" Donna asked.

"Asking the wrong person…" Jenny said.

Agatha who was on the other side of Jenny, she grabbed the glass and sniffed the lemonade. "Bitter almonds…its cyanide…sparkling cyanide."

Jenny quickly shot up and ran towards the kitchen. She knocked glasses of cooking ingredients off the shelf. The servants looked at her like she's gone mad. Finding a bottle of Ginger Beer, Jenny quickly gulped it down. "Worth a try." She said. Donna and Agatha had finally caught up with, watching her run around the kitchen.

Agatha took a step towards her, with a sympathetic look. "I'm so sorry, Jenny, but there's no cure."

Jenny gasped, "Has to be, I'm not human." She ran back to the shelf and found walnuts; she opened the jar and poured them down her throat. She ran over to the other side of the kitchen and grabbed anchovies; she opened the anchovies and poured into her mouth. "Not working…shock…try shock!" Jenny shouted. Donna looked at her worried, acting on her last instincts, she placed her lips quickly on Jenny's. When their kiss was finished, Jenny coughed, black gas escaping her mouth.

Jenny opened her eyes, her breath had slowed down, like her hearts had. She looked at Donna. "Thanks," she swallowed, "lets not do that again."

Donna nodded. Agatha took a step towards Jenny, her eyes open wide. "You're not human?"

Jenny didn't answer, instead she just looked away.

XxXxX

At dinner, everyone was seated around the table, with red wine in glasses, and plates of food in front of them.

"A terrible day, for all of us…with the professor being struck down, the housekeeper cruelly taken away from this wonderful planet, and yet we still dine like nothing happened." Jenny muttered.

"We are British, Jenny, what else must we do?" Lady Eddison said.

"Then someone tried to poison me, any one of you had the chance to put cyanide in my drink…but it rather gave me an idea."

"What would that be?" The Reverend asked.

"Well…poison." Jenny said like it was obvious. "Drink up." She smiled.

Everyone stopped eating and looked at her in shock. "Ah, I though it was jolly spicy." Hugh said. Suddenly the sound of thunder crashed through the room and the lights went out. One window's had opened, hustling the wind in, burning out the candles. A faint buzzing sound began to erupt in the room. "What the deuce it that?"

"Shh…"Jenny said, listening intently to the sound.

As the buzzing got louder, Lady Eddison rose from her seat whispering, "It can't be." On the opposite side of her Agatha Christie also rose from her seat, "Show yourself, demon!" she shouted into the blackness of the room.

"Nobody move…stay where you are!" Jenny yelled. The wasp came out of the darkness, Robina and Lady Eddison screamed, while Jenny, Donna and Agatha ran out of the room.

XxXxX

In the living room, Jenny paced, wondering what the Doctor would do, or even if any of this would happen. She knew he would've solved it by now, not let two people die or get himself poisoned. She felt like she was letting him down. Agatha was sitting on the sofa, looking about the room when Donna entered the room with a sad look.

"That poor footman, Roger's dead and he can't even mourn him…1920's…it's more like the dark ages." She muttered taking a seat next to Agatha.

_Great, _Jenny thought, _another one dead_.

"Did you enquire about the necklace?" Agatha asked.

"Lady Eddison brought it back from India, it's worth thousands."

"It can sting, it can fly, it could wipe us all out in seconds…why is it playing this game." Jenny said harshly.

"Every murder is essentially the same; they are committed because somebody wants something." Agatha said.

"Yes, but what does a giant wasp want?"

"Jenny, stop it, there's no such thing…it shouldn't exist…you shouldn't exist." Agatha said rising to her feet. Jenny just stared at her, then coming to an idea.

"You…Agatha Christie…your novels are the best, well, says Donna anyway, but why are you so good?...Because you understand, you've lived, fought…had your heart broken, you know about people, their passions, hope, despair, anger, all of those. Tiny huge things can turn the most ordinary person into a killer…Just think…you could solve this whole thing."

XxXxX

Later that night, everyone was seated in the living room, looking at each other rather suspiciously. Donna sat on a chair in the corner of the room, while Agatha stood next to Jenny by the fireplace.

"I've called you here on this endless night because we have a murderer in out midst. And when it comes to detection, there's none finer…ladies and gentlemen…Agatha Christie." Jenny walked away from the fireplace and took a seat next to Donna. Agatha Christie gave a slight smile walking in front of the fireplace.

"This is a crooked house, a house of secrets, to understand the solution, we must examine them all…starting with you, miss Redmond."

Robina huffed, "But I'm innocent, surely." She gave a nervous laugh.

"You've never met these people and these people never met you…I think the real Robina Redmond never left London…you're impersonating her."

"How silly…what proof do you have?"

"You said you'd been to the toilet. Earlier today, I found this on the lawn," Agatha turned and picked up the box. "Right beneath your bathroom window, you must have heard Miss Noble was searching the rooms and panicked. You ran upstairs and disposed of the evidence."

Robina looked at the box then back to look Agatha in the eyes, "I've never seen that thing before in my life." She denied.

"What's inside it?" Lady Eddison asked.

"The tools of your trade, Miss Redmond, or should I say _The Unicorn, _you came to this house with one intention - to steal the Firestone."

Robina stood up from her seat and placed her hands on her hips, "Oh, all right fine, it's a fair cop. Yes, I'm the bleedin' Unicorn. Ever so nice to meet, I don't think, I took my chance in the dark and nabbed it." She lifted her dress and took out Lady Eddison's necklace from her stockings and threw it towards Jenny who caught it. "Go on then, you nobs, arrest me, sling me in jail."

"So is she the murderer?" Donna asked.

"Don't be so thick, I might be a thief but I ain't a killer." Robina snapped.

"Quite." Agatha continued. "To find the truth, let's return to this," Jenny handed her the Firestone. "This far more than the Unicorn's object of desire, the Firestone has quite a history…Lady Eddison."

"I've done nothing." Lady Eddison objected.

"You brought it back from India, did you not? Before you met the Colonel, you came home with Malaria, and confined yourself to the house for six moths, in a room that has been locked ever since, which I rather think means-"

"Stop! Please!" Lady Eddison interjected.

"I'm so sorry, but you had fallen pregnant in India, unmarried and ashamed, you hurried back to England with your confidante, young maid…later to be the housekeeper, Miss Chandrakala."

"Clemency, is this true?" Hugh asked.

"My poor baby." She began to sob, "I had to give him away, oh, the shame of it."

"But you've never said a word?"

"I had no choice, imagine the scandal, the family name, I'm British…I carry on."

"It was no ordinary pregnancy." Jenny whispered.

"How can you know that?" Lady Eddison glared at her.

"Sorry, Agatha, my territory. When you heard that buzzing sound in the dining room, you said 'it can't be' why did you say that?"

"You'd never believe it." She shook her head.

"Trust me, my birth was weirder, I don't have a mother…" Jenny muttered, and receiving odd looks from everyone around except Donna.

So Lady Eddison told them the story of what happened in India, where she had met a handsome man named Christopher. They had fallen in love, it was the night she had learned there was more outside of this world. He had came to Earth to study humans. The Firestone was a parting gift, she had worn it always.

"Just like a man, he flashes his family jewels and you end up with a bun in the oven." Robina snorted.

"A 'poor little child', forty years ago, Miss Chandrakala took that newborn baby to an orphanage but Professor Peach worked it out, he found the birth certificate." Agatha said.

"So she killed her?" Donna asked.

"I did not!" Lady Eddison objected.

"Lady Eddison is innocent…because at this point…Jenny?"

"Thank you," Jenny stood up, taking a place in front of the fireplace. "Now, Reverend, think, what happened Thursday?"

"I'm sorry?"

"You said on the lawn this afternoon, last Thursday, boys broke into the church."

"That's correct…they did." He shifted nervously "but I apprehended them."

"Really? A man of God against to strong lads, a man in his forties? Or should I say, forty years exactly." Jenny gave herself a slight smile. "Lady Eddison, you're child, how old would he be now?" Lady Eddison just looked at the Reverend, shocked. Jenny walked closer to him. "You realized you're inheritance, after all these years, you knew who you were…what's that like?"

"So he killed them?"

"Yeah," Jenny nodded towards Donna.

"Well," the Reverend stood up, "This has certainly been a most entertaining evening, really, you can't believe any of this, surely, Lady Eddizzz…"

"Sorry didn't catch that Rev?" Jenny asked sarcastically.

"Lady Eddizzzon" the Reverend buzzed. Suddenly the Reverend had transformed into the wasp they were talking about. Lady Eddison, Robina and Hugh all screamed and ran out of the room. Donna jumped out of her seat and ran next to Jenny and Agatha. For a few minutes nothing happened, Agatha ran off with the Firestone in her hand. The wasp rushed after her.

"Yay, I love this part." Jenny said before she and Donna sprinted off following Agatha and the wasp.

As Donna and Jenny reached outside they saw Agatha in a car driving off with the wasp following her. Donna and Jenny quickly jumped into a car and followed her as fast as they could. Finally they found Agatha Christie standing by a lake, with the wasp hovering over head.

"Their linked…" Jenny whispered to Donna, as they stepped out of the car.

"Quite so," Agatha said, she took one last look at the wasp before turning around and throwing the stone into the lake. The wasp followed it, going into the lake. Donna and Jenny came to stand next to Agatha. She turned her head to face Jenny. "Just one more mystery to solve, Jenny, if you're not human, what are you?"

"Not sure really," She answered solemnly. Suddenly Agatha fainted to the ground, Jenny falling down with her, catching Agatha in her arms. "The Firestone and the wasp are connected to her…"

After a pause, Agatha twisted in Jenny's arms, "It let her go…" Jenny said in amazement.

XxXxX

Back in the TARDIS, after letting Agatha Christie, with a lost mind, and know idea how she got there. Jenny stood over the TARDIS console with a several books, while Donna sat on the chair.

"What are all those books?" Donna asked.

"Oh, just doing some light reading." Jenny smiled. "I want to learn more about, Time Lords…Earth…The Universe…the TARDIS promised to help me. I want to know who I am."

"He'd be proud of you…solving that wasp thing." Donna said smiling.

"I know…I know."


	3. Silence in the Library

III

_III. Silence in the Library _

Jenny stepped out of the TARDIS and looked up at the roof; she gave herself a smile then knocked on the TARDIS door, signaling Donna to come out. When Donna stepped out the two girls walked out of the reception hall that they were in and down the stairs. They had approached a porch, that over looked a giant city filled with bookshelves.

"Welcome to The Library," Jenny exclaimed.

"Okay, when you said you were going to the library I didn't think you literally meant a library." Donna muttered. "I just thought you meant the TARDIS library."

"Well, I already read most of the books in there, and don't tell the TARDIS I said this but, most of the books in there I don't like or their Disney books."

"What Disney books?" Donna asked.

"The Lion King…so, anyway, if you want to learn, _the _Library is the perfect place to do so."

"Hang on, you said _'the'_ library not _'a'_ library."

"Yeah, that's right, this is _The_ Library…it's what it's called." Jenny grinned.

"So what, the whole planet is a library?" Donna joked.

"Yeah," Jenny said, she pointed out to the city. "Contains every book, ever written, from any world…I did research before we came here, not going to go somewhere and not know anything…you know London really did have a flu epidemic."

"Nice to know."

Jenny looked around, cocking an eyebrow, something wasn't right. "You know, what I don't get, this is The Library, the biggest in the universe and yet…where is everyone?"

"Maybe everyone's really quiet." Donna said.

Jenny walked over to a computer, typed a few letters in, and the computer began to scan for life forms. When nothing came up on the screen, she typed a few more words into the computer. "Okay lets try anything with a heart beat…I'll be counted twice." Jenny said, giggling to herself, Donna just rolled her eyes. "A million million? Is that a real number?" Jenny muttered.

"But there's no-one here, how is there a million million people?" Donna said looking around.

Jenny and Donna headed back up the stairs and into the reception hall where they had came from, when they heard a female voice.

"Welcome. I am Courtesy NODE 710/aqua. Please enjoy the Library and respect personal access codes of all your fellow readers, regardless of species or hygiene taboo."

Donna and Jenny looked up at the stand and saw a young woman's face talking to them. Donna pointed to the face, "That face, it looks real."

"It's a statue with a real face. Future of the human race probably." Jenny said. Donna just glared at her. "Joking." Jenny said quickly.

"Additional, brief message from head librarian for you're urgent attention. Message follows, _'Run, for God's sake, run. No where is safe…the library has sealed itself, we can't…oh they're here.'_ Message ends." The NODE said.

Jenny narrowed eyes, "Any other messages, same date stamp?"

"Message follows. _'Count the shadows, for God's sake, remember…if you want to live, count the shadows.'_ Message ends."

"Stay out of the shadows and count them. Got it, right, let's go."Jenny grabbed Donna's arm and the two began to walk into a corridor with giant bookshelves. Jenny kept glancing behind her, as Donna began to shake with fear.

"What's in the shadows?" Donna asked quietly.

"No idea…" Jenny trailed off.

"Did you know about this?"

"No, but…something locked onto the TARDIS, I'm not sure what but…But I saw it was coming from this planet…The TARDIS wasn't even sure what locked onto her. Bet if dad was here, he'd know." Jenny said, she stopped walking and leant against one of the bookshelves.

"You're doing a good job, he'd be proud of you." Donna reassured her.

Suddenly the lights from the end of the corridor went out. Donna turned to look at the darkness getting closer to them. Jenny grabbed her hand and the two girls began to run out of the corridor. They stopped at a wooden door, Jenny used her boots to kick down the door, after running inside they slammed the door shut, using a book to keep the door closed.

"Oh hello," Jenny said noticing the sphere that suddenly fell onto the floor. She knelt down to pick it up.

"What is it?" Donna asked.

"Security camera, I think it switched itself off." Jenny looked at the sphere, stood up and began to shake it. "Oh, I'm sorry." She stopped, looking at it.

"Now, what do we do?" Donna asked looking about the room.

"I think it's alive." Jenny murmured. On the screen the words _'Others are coming'_ appeared. Jenny and Donna both tilted there heads to the side reading the words that appeared on the screen. Donna stepped away and turned to one of the NODE's.

"What does it mean _others_?" Donna asked.

"Donna, it can't help…it's a computer." Jenny said standing next to her.

"So why has it got a face?" Donna retorted.

"This flesh aspect was donated by Mark Chambers on the occasion of his death." The NODE said. Both Donna and Jenny gasped and took a few steps back.

"It's a real face!" Donna complained.

"It's donating a face." Jenny said. She turned around noticing a shadow; she taped Donna on the shoulder causing her to turn around. "Count the shadows." Jenny insisted.

"One, there, I counted it, one shadow." Donna said.

"What's casting it, though?" Jenny asked looking around; she looked down a corridor where the darkness had taken over and saw a single blinking lamp.

"Power must be going out." Donna muttered, noticing what Jenny was looking out.

"Can't be, the planet runs of fission cells…they'll out burn the sun." Jenny whispered, not taking her eyes of the lamp.

"Then why is it dark?" Donna asked.

"It's not dark."

Donna glanced behind her noticing the shadow was no longer there, she turned and looked around for it. "J-Jenny, the shadow's gone." Jenny turned around.

"Not gone, moved."

Suddenly one of the doors bursted open and six people in space suits entered the room. Jenny and Donna stood staring at them with wide eyes. The leader of the group walked up to Jenny, he took off his helmet to reveal a male face. He smiled towards Jenny. "Hello sweetheart." The leader turned around back to his team, "Pop your helmets, everyone, we've got breathers.

The other five space suits took off their helmets, the leader turned back to Jenny smiling, "You came through the north door, yeah? How was that, much damage?"

Jenny looked at the tall, handsome man, confused, "Sorry, but what are you doing here?"

"We're on an expedition, I funded it." The older man said.

"Oh…wait; please don't tell me your archaeologists?" Jenny muttered.

"Got a problem with archaeologists?" the man said.

"Sort of, read one of you're books didn't understand one word."

"Oh," the man nodded, "Professor Robert Song…archaeologist."

Jenny nodded, pretending to be surprised. Robert walked over to his group and pointed at each of them. "This is Anita," he pointed to a dark skinned woman. "This is Miss Evangelista." He pointed to a young scared brunette. "Then we have Dave…well Other Dave. That's Proper Dave, our pilot."

He walked over to an older man, "And this is Mr. Lux."

"My family built this Library, I have rights!" Mr. Lux demanded.

Robert rolled his eyes, "You have a mouth that won't stop." He glanced at Jenny who was staring at him intently. "What you think we should do?"

"Lights, that's what we need…you got any lights?"

"What for?" Robert asked tilting his head.

"Form a circle, safe area, big as you can, lights pointing out." Jenny said pointing to the middle of the room.

Robert nodded turning to his team, "Oi, do as she says."

"You're not listening to this woman?" Anita asked, harshly.

"Apparently, I am. Anita, unpack the lights. Other Dave, make sure the door's secure, then help Anita. Mr. Lux, put your helmet back on, block the visor. Proper Dave, find an active terminal. I want you to access the Library database, see what you can find about what happened here a hundred years ago. Sweetheart, you're with me, step into my office." He turned away and walked over to a desk.

Jenny looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "Sorry?"

"Sweetheart, with me I said." Robert said smiling.

Jenny turned to Donna who just shrugged; turning back she followed Robert to the desk. She watched him unpack his bag onto the desk, noticing some things really familiar but not. The last thing he pulled out was a TARDIS shaped book, Jenny widened her eyes in the resemblances.

"Thanks." Robert suddenly said.

"For what?" Jenny asked.

"For coming, especially after the way we parted, though I expected you're parents and sister with you, unless that red head is you're sister…which I don't get because she was only five years when I left, so she wouldn't be a grown up Time Lady."

Jenny opened her mouth to say something, but instead she just froze, eyes widened. She tried to process everything through her mind but none of it made sense. She didn't have parents, her dad died and she never had a mother…and a little sister, something was wrong with this guy.

Noticing her face, Robert laughed lightly, "You're doing a very good job, acting like you don't know me…I'm assuming there's a reason?"

"A fairly good one, actually." Jenny muttered.

"Okay," he grabbed the TARDIS shaped book and began turning the pages. "Where are we this time? Uh, going by your face, I'd say early days for you, yes, so um…hmm…crash of the Byzantium and you're dad had to restore things back to normal?"

Jenny just stared at him emotionless.

"Obviously ringing no bells…right, er, picnic at Asgard? Your parents caught us snogging…?" Robert looked in Jenny's eyes noticing there was know sign of recognizing him inside them. He drew a deep sigh. "Jen, please tell me you know who I am?"

"Who are you?" Jenny whispered. Robert just looked at away clearly hurt, he placed the book back down on the desk. Jenny clearly curious reached one hand to grab the book. Until Robert slapped her hand away, and grabbed the book holding it to his chest.

"Sorry, you're not allowed to see inside the book, it's against the rules."

"What rules?" Jenny asked.

"Yours." he said flatly.

**XxXxX**

Since their little talk, Jenny and Robert had stayed on opposite sides of the room. Donna was getting along with the young girl, Miss Evangelista. Jenny desperately wanted to know what was in the book, all the things Robert had said repeated itself in her mind. She wanted to know her future.

Suddenly books had begun to fly about the room, scaring everyone, but Jenny didn't seem to notice, she stood at the computer screen, typing in keys, trying to access the terminal. But the words _'ACCESS DENIED' _with CAL written above it, kept coming up. Jenny tilted her head. She wondered what CAL was.

After the books had stopped flying about, Donna returned back to Miss Evangelista, trying to calm her down.

"Mr. Lux, what's CAL?" Jenny said walking towards him.

Mr. Lux and Robert stood up meeting the blonde girls gaze. "Sorry, you need to sign personal experience contracts."

"Mr. Lux, right now, we're in danger and I could protect you if you stop protecting a patent." Jenny growled.

"I'm protecting my family's pride!" He snapped back.

"Mr. Lux I don't want to see everyone in this room dead because some idiot thinks his pride is more important!"

"Then why don't you sign his contract?" Robert muttered. "I didn't either…always said you're bad influence."

Jenny bowed her head, hiding a smile. "Okay, so let's start from the beginning, what happened here…a hundred years ago, what physically happened?"

Everyone stood in a circle, listening to Robert and Mr. Lux tell the story of what happened here. The Library had been closed due to a message saying _'The lights are going out'_. It took Mr. Lux's family three generations to get inside the Library once again. After a short argue between Robert and Mr. Lux, Jenny was shown a message _'4022 saved, no survivors.' _

"How can 4022 people be saved if there are no survivors?" Donna asked.

"That's what we're here to find out." Robert said.

"Yes…now Miss Evangelista…Miss Evangelista?" Mr. Lux said looking around the room. Everyone had begun to look around the room for her, until they found a wall panel open. They all walked in, with their flash lights, and Jenny telling them to watch the shadows every step of the way.

When they heard a scream the group began to run and where they ended up was in a very old lecture room. Donna gasped seeing the skeleton sitting on the chair looking at them. Everyone paused.

"Who screamed?" Jenny asked looking at Donna, then to Anita.

"Miss Evangelista…" Proper Dave answered.

Jenny glanced about the group, "And where's she?"

"Miss Evangelista, please state you current pos…it…ion…" Robert trailed off. Everyone heard his voice echoed from the skeleton. He took a view steps towards the skeleton and on the neck was her comm. "It's her." He whispered

"But we heard her scream a few seconds ago, what could do that to a person in a few seconds?" Anita asked, panic written in her voice.

"It took a lot less than a few seconds." Jenny muttered.

"_Hello"_

"I'm so sorry everyone, this isn't going to be pleasant, she's ghosting." Robert said sadly turning to the rest of the group.

"_Hello, excuse me? I'm sorry, hello? Excuse me?" _

"That's her, that's Miss Evangelista." Donna said turning to Jenny, her eyes welling up.

Jenny just turned to her and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry, Donna."

"But that's Miss Evangelista…" Donna murmured.

"Its called a data ghost." Robert said.

"What's a data ghost?"

"There's a neural relay in the communicator, lets you send thought mails. That's it there, those green lights. Sometimes it can hold an impression of a living consciousness for a short time after death. Like an after image." He answered her.

**"**She's in there!" Donna shouted.

"_I can't see, I can't... Where am I?"_

"She's conscious! She's thinking." Donna said turning back to Jenny who just looked at her in sympathy.

"_I can't see, I can't... I don't know what I'm thinking."_

"She's dead Donna, only a foot print in the sand awaiting the tide." Donna just looked at Jenny with wide eyes.

"_Where's that woman? The nice woman... is she there?"_

"She means...she means me?" Donna asked looking at everyone in the room.

"Yeah," Robert pushed a button on his comm. "Go on, she'll be able to hear you."

Donna stepped back, frightened, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jenny walked up to her and placed her hands on her shoulders.

"Donna, she needs your help."

"She's dead…"

"I know, and what I'm about to ask you, I hope you never have to do again, but Donna…for her, help her."

Donna looked into Jenny's blue eyes, seeing the sadness reflecting in her own. Donna took a deep breath and walked away from Jenny and near the skeleton.

"Hello, I-I-I'm here, you okay?"

For the last ten minutes the group had spent listening to Donna talk to the ghost of Miss Evangelista. When she had finally gone, Jenny hugged Donna tightly, comforting her. The group walked back into the library and stood around while Jenny was on the floor looking under the tables.

Donna stood watching her, wiping tears that still fell from her eyes. Robert stood next to her watching Jenny as well.

"You travel with Jenny…just Jenny…no-one else?"

Donna looked at him. "Do you know her?"

"Yeah…we go way back, just not this far back. She hasn't met me yet, she doesn't have The Doctor, Bad Wolf or Kaylee."

"Wait, you know the Doctor?"

"Yeah, funny man, though, his a little over protective of his wife and two daughters."

"What are you talking about? The Doctor's dead, he doesn't have a wife and only one daughter." Donna huffed.

"Donna, please stop talking, I'm trying to think." Jenny said from under a table.

"Wait, Donna, Donna Noble?"

Donna looked at Robert, tilting her head to the side. "Yeah, why?"

"I do know Jenny…but in the future, in her personal future." Just before Donna could say something else Jenny got up and walked over to Mr. Lux who was eating something from his lunch box. Jenny grabbed the box and pulled out a chicken leg. She grinned to Donna and Robert.

"Wanna see a magic trick." She turned to where the darkness was and through the chicken leg, but when it landed on the ground all that was left was the bone. "It's not the darkness or the shadows, it's a man-eating swarm."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Robert asked.

Jenny just grinned, "I like running."

Both Robert and Donna sighed in unison, "We know."

"That's your brilliant idea," Anita said, "We run, run where?"

"Well…this is an index point; there must be an exit teleport somewhere." Jenny stared at Mr. Lux.

"Well don't look at me, I haven't memorized the schematics."

"Jenny, what about the little shop? They always make you go through the little shop on the way out so they can sell you stuff." Donna said pointing to the door way to the shop.

Jenny just grinned, everyone began to head that way when Jenny saw something. "Ah, Proper Dave, could you just stay there." Jenny said. Everyone stopped and looked at Jenny.

"Why?" Proper Dave asked, standing still.

Jenny shook her head, "I'm so sorry, but you've got two shadows."

Everyone looked at Proper Dave's shadows. Anita gasped.

"It's how they hunt; they latch on to a food source and keep it fresh." Jenny muttered.

"What do I do?" he asked,

"Alright…umm…Stay still, like there's a wasp in the room, like a million wasps…or a giant wasp." Jenny said turning to Donna and smiling slightly. Jenny turned back to Proper Dave; she stood silently for a few moments thinking. "Where's you're helmet…don't point just tell me."

"On the floor…by my bag." Proper Dave said. Jenny walked over to the helmet and grabbed it off the floor. She placed it on Proper Dave's head as carefully as she could.

"Okay, anything we can do with the suits?" Jenny turned to Robert.

"We can increase the mesh-density…dial it up to 400, make it a tougher meal." Robert said.

"Okay, 800, everyone put you're helmets on and do the same." Jenny touched the side of Proper Dave's helmet turning it to 800 while everyone else was placing their helmets on and doing the same.

"What about us?" Donna asked. Jenny turned to her, she grabbed her hand and the two girls walked into the shop. Jenny placed Donna onto a mat and walked over to the control.

"I'm so sorry, you don't have suit, and you're not safe here." Jenny murmured as she was entering the coordinates for the TARDIS.

"What are you on about? You don't have a suit either." Donna said.

Jenny looked up to her, "See you in a little bit." Jenny pulled a lever, making Donna disappear.

She walked back into the other room, glancing at everyone in their 'safe' suits. Then looking at Proper Dave's shadow, her eyes widened. "Where did it go?"

"It's just gone, I looked round, one shadow, see." Proper Dave said relieved.

"Does that mean we can leave? I don't want to hang around here." Other Dave sighed.

"I don't know why we're still here; we can leave her, can't we?" Mr. Lux said bitterly.

"Shut it!" Robert snapped.

Jenny still had her eyes on Proper Dave; she couldn't grasp the fact that it just let him go. She crossed her arms, "Did you feel anything?" Proper Dave looked at her. "Like an energy transfer," she continued, "anything at all?"

"No, but look, it's gone." Proper Dave began to turn around before Jenny shouted at him.

"Don't move! It hasn't gone, they don't just go!"

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" he asked.

"No-one, they're fine." Jenny muttered.

"No, seriously turn them back on!" He began to panic.

"They're on." Robert said.

"Hang on, Dave follow my voice, turn to the direction of my voice." Jenny said staring at him intently. When he turned to Jenny, darkness filled his helmet.

"Where are you, I can't see you."

"Dave, stay still, absolutely still…how do you feel?" Jenny asked.

"I'm fine, I'm okay…I'm fine, I'm okay…I can't…why can't I?"

Robert moves closer to Jenny, noticing the lights on his comm. blinking furiously. "He's gone…he's ghosting."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

As Jenny moved closer to Dave, Robert grabbed her hand pulling her back away from him. "Jen, we gotta go!" he said tugging on her hand.

Jenny looked down at her hand in his and then nodded. The group began to run out of the room and into a corridor filled with bookshelves. Jenny stopped tugging on Robert's hand. She pointed to the shadows.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

Jenny swung around on her heels, looking at Dave following them. The group began to run faster down the corridors. They ran down a narrow corridor and stopped when they couldn't hear Dave's voice anymore. Jenny walked over to a lamp and began to fiddle with it. Robert stood by her side watching her.

"I teleported Donna back to the TARDIS, if we don't get back there in under five hours, emergency program one will activate."

"Taking her home," Robert nodded.

"Something's not right though…she's not there…the TARDIS says she hasn't had anyone been teleported to her…"

"Maybe you entered the wrong coordinates; you know how you are with coordinates." Robert said.

Jenny walked up to a NODE, "Donna Noble, do you have the software to locate her?"

When the NODE turned around, it revealed Donna's face, causing Jenny to take a step back and place a hand over her mouth. "Donna Noble has left the Library, Donna Noble has been saved."

"Donna?" Jenny said her eyes stinging with tears.

"Donna Noble has left the Library, Donna Noble has been saved." The NODE repeated.

"How's that Donna?" Robert asked Jenny, but she just froze staring into the face of her best friend.

"Donna Noble has left the Library, Donna Noble has been saved."

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" Dave's voice came.

Robert wrapped an arm around Jenny's waist pulling her down the corridor with the rest of the group.

_To be continued…_

**Author's Note: **When I actually watched this episode, I was scared…lolz, that's a sad confession right there. Hope you like it please review. Oh I don't know if you all got my spoiler for the end of the story…shh.


	4. Forest of the Dead

IV

_IV. Forest of the Dead_

The group ran down the corridors, running from a once friend, that had now been taken away from them. His echoing voice could still be heard following them down the long corridor. They looked in rooms that were not yet affected by the man-eating swarm, but unfortunately so far it had been unsuccessful.

Robert held tightly to Jenny's hand. She who was not paying attention, all she could think about was Donna. Her best friend, the friend she had led to her death. Jenny felt a pang of guilt wash over her it was then she just stopped running. Robert stopped with her and looked deep down into her eyes.

"Jen, it's not over, we'll get her back," He cupped her face and placed a soft kiss upon her lips before grasping her hand quickly and running again.

After running for longer than anticipated, they finally worked their way back to the room they were originally in, where the moon shined through the sky window. The group ran into the middle, but darkness surrounded the opposite side. Jenny slowly walked over to it, examining it. Everyone just looked at her; she was so silent now, now that she knew what fate her friend had taken.

"We can't stay here, sunset's coming." Robert said, all Jenny did in response was nod. "Okay so she's no help," Robert turned back to his group who were all shivering with fear. "Chicken leg, anyone?"

Other Dave, placed his bag on the ground, and began searching through it. He took out his lunch box, opened it and chucked Robert a chicken leg. Robert smiled his thanks and walked over to Jenny who still stood staring into the darkness. He threw the chicken leg and just as before the chicken leg landed on the ground with just a bone.

"Okay, we've got a hot one here, watch you're feet." Robert said to his group.

"They won't attack until there are enough of them…but they've got our scent now and they're coming." Jenny muttered.

The group all shuddered; thinking any of them could be the next victim to this dark death. Other Dave walked up to Robert; he placed a hand on his shoulder whispering in his ear. "Who is this girl? You haven't told us and yet you seem to trust her."

Robert turned to look Other Dave in the face, "She's Jenny…The Destroyer of Worlds. Only she hasn't been dubbed with that name yet…The Oncoming Storm, Defender of the Earth and The Destroyer of Worlds…a legend waiting to happen."

"You know so much about her, but she seems not to know that much about herself, or you for a matter of fact, why do you trust her?" Anita spoke, listening in, as was Mr. Lux.

"Listen!" Robert demanded. "I got the wrong Jenny, alright, this…she…she isn't the Jenny I love…_yet_."

"What do you mean _yet_?" Mr. Lux asked.

"She hasn't met me..." Robert trailed of, turning back to Jenny who obviously wasn't paying attention to the compotation around her. He noticed her face turn in one of confusion as she stared at the darkness. "What is it?" he asked her.

"Something's different." Jenny answered. "What's different, though? That's the question…Think! What's different?"

Everyone just stood and stared at her.

"I donno," Other Dave answered. "Nothing…it's getting dark."

"Nope, not that." Jenny said flatly. She glanced up, noticing the moon. "Moon rise." She whispered to herself. "Tell me about the moon, Mr. Lux."

"It's not real, it was built part of the library, its called a 'Doctor Moon.'" Mr. Lux said.

"And…a 'Doctor Moon' is?"

"A virus checker…it supports and maintains the main computer at the core of the planet."

"Right!" Jenny said jumping up with excitement. She ran over to a computer and began contacting the moon, entering codes. Suddenly a foggy image of Donna appeared. And just as quickly the image had appeared, it faded away.

"She's alive." Robert said smiling towards Jenny who smiled back. She looked at the rest of the group who stood looking at her like she was a madman. But her smile was wiped off her face, seeing the horror she had faced earlier. Everyone noticed her sudden change in mood and looked towards the thing she was staring at.

Robert looked from the double image on the floor to Anita who stared down at herself and tears flowing down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry," he muttered sadly. He walked up towards her and placed the helmet on "Put you're helmets on everyone."

Jenny walked over to Anita cautiously; she pressed a button which caused her helmet to go pitch black. "If they think their already in there, they might leave you alone, but I can't promise you."

Anita nodded.

"You think they can be fooled?" Robert asked.

"Don't know, it's not like we chat," Jenny answered, she looked about the room, something catching her eye. She counted in her head, _one, two, three, four, five._ Five other people not including herself.

"There were five of us left, right?" Jenny asked.

"Yeah, why?" Robert said, eyeing her.

"Whose that?" she asked pointing the mysterious sixth member.

After a moments pause nothing happened then came the voice, "Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

The group quickly began to run out of the room as Proper Dave's skeleton and voice followed them closely. They ran as fast as they could down the corridors until they got to one corridor that connected two buildings of the library acting as a bridge. Jenny stopped, having a bright idea, or in more cases not so bright, but it could work. She told the other's to keep running and they did, except for Other Dave, who was forced to stay with her from Robert

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?" 'Proper Dave' appeared from the corridor they had just ran from. Jenny walked towards him and Other Dave just froze from behind her.

"You hear that?" Jenny spoke, in a stage whisper. "Those words. That is the very last thought of the man who wore that suit before you climbed inside it and stripped his flesh. That's a man's soul trapped inside a neural relay, going round and round forever. Now, if you don't have the decency to let him go, how about this? Use him, talk to me."

There was a pause from the space suit. Nothing said, he didn't move.

"Why'd you come here?" Jenny asked seriously.

"_We…did not…"_

Jenny looked in amazement as the swarm was learning how to speak. "Did not what?"

"_We…did not…come…here…" _

"Yes you did, you came here."

"_We…came…from here…" _

"From here?" Other Dave questioned.

"_We hatched here…"_

"Jenny we should go." Other Dave said.

"But how?" Jenny asked 'Proper Dave', "How did you come from here?"

"Jenny we should go."

"Books! Of course, the books, a million million hatching shadows."

"Jenny we should go."

Jenny swung around to Other Dave, whose helmet was pitch black, and on his comm. was one last blinking light. Jenny shook her. "I'm so sorry." She whispered to herself.

"Hey! Who turned out the lights?"

"Jenny we should go."

Jenny who stood in the middle of both Dave's looked around for a way out. They were nearing closer to her. Noticing a trap door on the floor, she quickly bent down opening it and jumping straight down. She quickly grabbed hold of the metal structure underneath the floor, hanging. Underneath her were bookshelves creating shadows.

**XxXxX**

In another large room in the Library, Mr. Lux, Anita and Robert stood around nervously. Watching every shadow out of the corner of their eyes. Anita was the only person watching her own two shadows. She was terrified.

"Jenny's coming back, yeah?" Anita asked Robert.

"Yeah…she always does." Robert smiled. "The only time I've ever seen her walk away from something was…_the war_…she never understood her father till that day. Learned the hardest lesson of all…you can't save everyone."

"No, you can't." Jenny said, jumping from the roof. "But you can always try." She walked up to Anita. "How you doing in there?"

"Where's Other Dave?" Anita asked.

"They got him, I'm sorry." Jenny turned back to Robert. "See, I know you can't save everyone." Everyone just went silent, looking down at the ground. Mr. Lux having this sudden interest in his space boots.

"Am I safe?" Anita asked, suddenly.

Jenny was about to say something when she thought about, "Safe…" she trailed off. "You don't say saved…4,022 people saved, no survivors."

"Jen, what is it?" Robert asked.

"It didn't mean safe, it meant saved…literally saved." Jenny said, a smile tugging on the edges of her mouth. She ran over to a computer and began typing codes into it. "The Library, a whole world of books, and right at the core, the biggest hard drive in history. The index to everything, ever written backup copies of every single book. The computer saved 4,022 people the only way a computer can. It saved them to the hard drive."

Suddenly an alarm set off around the building. Something flickered on the computer screen. The words 'Maximum Erasure.'

"What does that mean?" Robert whispered in Jenny's ear.

"The planet's going to crack like an egg." Jenny muttered back.

Mr. Lux ran over to Robert and Jenny, standing next to them, "Don't worry, Doctor Moon will take care of it, it's programmed to protect CAL" he said unconvincingly.

The computer screen suddenly went blank. Over head, a computer generised voice came over the comm. _"All Library systems are temporarily offline."_

"We need to stop this; we've got to save CAL!" Mr. Lux yelled over the alarm.

Jenny turned to Mr. Lux, "What's CAL?"

"It's the main computer, in the planet's core, I'll show you."

The four began to run down the corridors that led to the core of the planet. As they reached the planet's core, they stood at the main computer.

"_Help me." _ Came a child's voice.

"What's that?" Anita asked.

"A child?" Robert said looking around.

"Computer's in sleep mode." Jenny said tapping keys into the computer. "It's almost like it's…dreaming…"

"It is, of a normal live, with a lovely dad and of every book every written." Mr. Lux murmured.

"Computer's don't dream." Anita said.

"No, but little girls do." At that the three all turned their heads to Mr. Lux who stood staring at a blank piece of wall. He pulled a lever and the wall opened up to reveal a NODE with a young girls face.

"_Help me, please, help me!" _

"Oh my, God." Anita gasped.

"CAL is a child, a young girl, why didn't you tell us before?" Robert asked.

"Because she's family, Charlotte Abigail Lux. My grandfather's youngest daughter. She was dying, so he built her a library, and put her living mind inside, with a moon to watch over her, and all of human history to pass the time, any era to live in, any book to read. She loved books more than anything. He gave her them all. He asked only that she be left in peace. A secret, not a freak show."

"You weren't protecting a patent, you were protecting her." Jenny whispered. Mr. Lux just nodded.

"A half life that lasts forever." Mr. Lux muttered.

"Then the shadows came."

"_Shadows! Have to save…Have to save…" _

Jenny looked at the little girls face repeating her words. "She saved everyone in the Library, and placed them in her dreams."

"Then why didn't she say?" Anita asked.

"Because she forgot…" Jenny whispered back.

"_Autodestruct in ten minutes." _The computer said.

"Okay, here's the plan," Jenny said turning to the group. "We beam all the people out of the data core, the computer will reset and stop the countdown. Charlotte doesn't have enough memory space left to make the transfer. So I'll hook myself up to the computer and she can borrow my memory space!"

"No!" Robert shouted, "You'll kill yourself…no regenerating, nothing."

"Yes, well…I'll try my hardest to not die and if it comes to that I'll try my hardest to regenerate." Jenny smiled.

Robert drew an angry sigh.

"Now, you take Mr. Lux and get him to the reception computer to back up the files."

With an angry stomp, Robert walked out with Mr. Lux while Jenny stood at the computer, typing keys into it.

"What are you going to do?" Anita asked.

"Well, I'm gonna seal Charlotte inside her little world, take everybody else away. The shadows can swarm to their hearts' content." Jenny answered.

"And you think, that'll make them leave us?"

"Sure, why not. But you don't need to worry, you know why?" Jenny left the computer and walked to Anita. "It's a shame, I really liked her and you ate her."

"How long have you known?" 'Anita' asked.

"I counted…" Jenny pointed at the ground were only one shadow stood, she looked at her comm. noticing one light. "She's going, be nice." Jenny turned back to the computer.

"We are not kind." Suddenly shadows came from Anita and reached out towards Jenny.

"No…neither am I! You ought to look my father; The Doctor…heard of him, I'm his daughter." Jenny said bitterly.

There was a pause, the shadows descended away from Jenny. "One day…One day to save them, if you fail…they're ours." And with that, Anita's space suit fell to the ground. Moment's later Robert walked back in seeing her space suit on the ground and Jenny working at the computer.

"What did you do to her?" Robert asked.

"Sorry, she was already dead, I didn't do anything…I thought I sent you with Mr. Lux?" Jenny said not looking at him.

"He can manage, but…" He walked over to her, pulling handcuffs from his suit and placing one on the side metal pole and the other on Jenny's wrist. "You can't."

He walked over to the system, and began to strap himself inside.

"What are you doing, this thing is going to kill you…and where'd you get handcuffs from."

"You'll have to wait for you're future." Robert said with a flirtatious smile.

"Seriously, though, it's going to kill you." Jenny hissed.

"I'm timing it for the end of the countdown, there'll be a blip in the command flow. That way it should improve our chances of a clean download." He said ignoring her anger.

"Robert! Don't, please!" she began to get hysterical.

"I think I finally realized why you didn't say goodbye to me when we broke up. Cause you'd have to come to terms with the fact I died…and you never said, all the endless nights, the sweet kisses…you were trying to save me from this fate. But I'll let you know this, it was never you're fault why I left…I couldn't deal with it after the war…the last four Time Lords in existence with eight broken hearts."

Jenny shivered listening to his words, tears streaming down her face. "Please…" she pleaded him. She tried reaching him, but the cuffs kept her from doing so.

"If I let you die…we'll never meet…history will change…I'd never be here, you'll never come here and the Library be trapped by the darkness."

"It doesn't matter, time can be rewritten…it has to be…" Jenny cried.

"Jen…I love you so much…" And with that, he plugged two cables together, exploding bright light coming from the cause. Jenny was blinded, she desperately wanted to see if he was okay, though deep down in both her hearts she knew he wasn't.

**XxXxX**

Jenny spent two hours sobbing her hearts out, just staring at Robert's lifeless body. She had her knees brought closely to her chest, her right wrist still cuffed to the metal pole. Someone touched her arm, and by the long red hair that fell onto her arm, she knew it was Donna. Saved from whatever fate she had fallen into.

"Hey," Donna said sadly. "Never believe what I've been through…"

Jenny looked up to her, Donna's eyes were wet and distant, she too had been crying. "You're sad." Jenny whispered.

"You can speak." Donna sat next to her, looking at Robert's body. "I'm sorry."

Jenny just shook her head. "Me too…what happened to you?"

"It was like a dream…I had a husband, children…everything I've ever wanted and now…"

"Bad day for lovers..."

"Yeah…" Donna nodded solemnly, she looked at Jenny's wrist cuffed to the metal pole that separated them. "You're hand cuffed, Mr. Robert is kinky."

Jenny smiled. "If everything you ever wanted was a life…why'd you stay when you had the chance to go home?"

"I can't just leave you, look at you, broken."

"Thank you...When we get back to the TARDIS lets take a holiday, we'll ask her what's the best place to go and relax."

"Sound's like a plan." Donna smiled.


	5. Midnight Part I

V

_V. Midnight…part I._

"We're acting as tourists?"

"Well, this was the only way I could think of relaxing."

"By acting as tourists?"

"Yes." Jenny nodded. They waited in the terminal, standing around, waiting to be boarded. Donna stared out the window looking over the city made of diamonds. It was a soft electric blue, shinning off the sun's reflection. Though something tugged at Donna's mind, she couldn't work it out. Why were they at an airport when they had the TARDIS?

"Jenny, why can't we just use the TARDIS to get to this…waterfall thing?" Donna asked slightly annoyed.

"Sapphire, and because this is the best way to relax…and to see things, besides, I can't wait to be stuck on a little shuttle plane, with all you little brilliant humans for four hours." Jenny grinned.

"Four hours!" Donna shouted. "Four bleeding hours! We have to be on a little shuttle plane, for four hours."

"Okay, Donna, think you made you're point, people are starting to stare." She said nervously.

"All I'm saying is why can't we stay here, go to that anti-gravity restaurant thing?"

"_Terminal seven, now boarding." _

"That's us, c'mon." Jenny grinned and walked through the door's into the shuttle plane, with Donna following suit. They were seated at the front, and both girls watched each person who came on. Next to them was a blonde woman, who was talking to the hostess. Behind her was a middle-aged couple. And behind Donna and Jenny was a man and a young woman and behind them a young male.

Jenny looked around the small shuttle, fidgeting with her fingernails and playing with the hem of her top. Donna smiled towards her, noticing her nervous actions. "What's up?"

"I'm not use to flying,"

Donna snorted. "You know the TARDIS fly's, yeah?"

"Yes, but…she's a little more…trustworthy."

Donna coughed to stifle the laughter. The man behind them came up to the back of Jenny's seat. "No need to worry young girl, this is my 14th trip. I'm Professor Winfold Hobbes."

Jenny turned on her seat to face the man, "Jenny," She shook the guy's hand. "And this is my friend, Donna Noble." Donna smiled towards the Professor.

"Pleasure, Jenny and Donna, this is my assistant, Dee Dee Blasco." He pointed to the brunette woman sitting next to him. They smiled at the young girl then turned back to sit proberly on there seats.

Jenny leaned over to whisper in Donna's ear. "This is why I love you humans, so nice and you do everything more than once." Donna just rolled her eyes.

The Hostess stood up in the front of the passenger cabin; she wore a giant smile grabbing the small group's attention. "Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, welcome on board the Crusader 50, if you would fasten your seat belts, we'll be leaving any moment. Doors."

The doors suddenly closed and locked themselves while the windows blackened out, the blue diamond city disappearing from the view.

"I'm afraid," The Hostess continued, "the view is shielded until we reach the Waterfall Palace. Also, a reminder, Midnight has no air, so please don't touch the exterior door seals. Fire exit at the rear, and that is also were the bathrooms are. Now, I'll hand you over to our driver."

"Driver Joe at the wheel!" Came a male's voice over the comm. "There's been a diamond fall at the Winter Witch Canyon, so we'll be taking a slight detour, as you'll see on the map. The journey covers 500 kliks to the Multifaceted Coast; duration is estimated at four hours. Thank you for travelling with us, and as they used to say in the olden days, wagons roll!"

The sound of the engines roared through the shuttle as they started to move. The Hostess is still talking turning on a television, showing a music channel. Jenny slid her hand into her pocket pulling out a device. Donna noticed the device but never recognizing it. Jenny pressed a button turning off the television. Donna just stared at her as Jenny placed the device back into her pocket.

"What the hell was that?" Donna whispered to her.

"That, was something I found lying about the TARDIS. I was curious of what it did, and turns out it's a remote control and I just turned off the telly."

"So that's who you're going to be is it? The annoying passenger that can't sit still and annoy other passengers."

Jenny just grinned her answer. After 98 kliks, Jenny was talking to the middle-aged couple, Val and Biff while Donna sat with their son Jethro, both looking equally embarrassed by Jenny, Val and Biff. The three of them talked of past holidays. Jenny just says that her last holiday involved going to an intergalactic zoo and seeing a giant wasp.

150 kliks later, Jenny and Donna stood in the galley with Dee Dee talking about their lives of what has been and what will be. Jenny makes up a life of her own, saying she's from New Earth and always wanted to travel around the universe. Donna made up a similar story, saying she worked as a temp in every business in New New York, and that her and Jenny had met in high school.

209 kliks, Jenny is sat on the floor in front of Donna and the blonde woman, Sky. They were talking about relationships, which Donna shared her story of Lance and the Racnoss, and the husband she had in the parallel world. Jenny was silent, not really listening to the two women bickering on. She stayed in her own mind, the image of Robert's lifeless body flickering through her mind. She wanted to meet him so much, but the thought of him dying to save her past self has gave her nightmares.

About 251 kliks later, the small group sat around watching the screen, showing photo's of the Professor's previous trips to the Sapphire Waterfalls. After a while they all noticed the engines have fallen silent.

"We've stopped." Val said. "Are we there already?"

"Can't be," Jenny said. "We're only at 258 kliks, this trip is meant to be 500 kliks." Donna just stared at her, her mouth slightly open. "What? Time Lord remember?"

"You know, I think it's Time Lady." Donna corrected her.

"Yes, but Time Lord sounds so much cooler."

"Maybe we've broken down." Jethro said laughing to himself.

"Ladies and gentlemen and variations thereupon, we're just experiencing a short... delay, the driver needs to stabilize the engine feeds. It's perfectly routine, so if you could just stay in your seats." The Hostess said, sounding nervous.

Jenny whispered into Donna's ear, telling her to distract the Hostess while she slipped inside the cockpit. When Jenny entered the cockpit, she saw to people standing over the main console, alarms going off.

"Xtonic rising, shields down." Driver Joe said.

"Look! There it is" Claude said pointing out of the main window. It seemed they hadn't noticed Jenny standing behind them as they continued fussing over the console.

Jenny couldn't help herself by standing on the side lines, she walked up behind them. "Where? What is it?" She said coursing both men to jump and stare at her.

"Who are-"

"Doesn't matter, tell me what you saw."

"Something…shifting…like darkness…and it was…running." Claude stuttered as he tried to remember.

"Running? Which way?" she asked.

"Towards us…" he muttered, frightened.

Jenny quickly went back into the passenger cabin and came to face the Hostess who stood staring at Jenny with her hands on her hips. Everyone else looked at her with shear concern.

"What did they say?" Sky asked.

"Umm…stabilizing, it…happens all the time…" she lied.

"I don't need this!" Sky said, angrily, throwing her hands in the air.

As the Hostess settled Sky back to her seat, Jenny found her own seat again sitting next to Donna. "What is it really?" she whispered.

"Don't know, they said…darkness." Jenny whispered back.

The group all sat in silence while the Hostess poped into the cockpit, and then several moment's later returning. "If you could all remain calm, I assure you everything in under control." Suddenly two knocks banged onto the shuttle wall coursing everyone to jump out of their seats.

"What was that?" Val asked, grabbing her husbands arm.

"It must be the metal…We're cooling down, it's just settling." The Professor said inconvincibly.

"Could be rocks." Dee Dee said.

Again two knocks repeated on the opposite wall of the shuttle.

"What is that?" Sky asked, clearly panicked.

"Like I said rocks."

Two knocks repeated again on the top of the shuttle.

"Knock, knock." Jenny muttered.

"Whose there?" Donna answered jokingly.

"Could someone be out there?" Val asked.

_Knock, knock. _

"What the hell is making that noise?!" Sky shouted.

_Knock, knock. _

"Always two knocks." Jenny thought to herself. She got up and walked over to the wall, ignoring the Hostess who is repeating her words at her. She pressed her ear against the wall, listening intently. She suddenly heard two knocks from the back of the shuttle. "It's moving…"

As soon at Jenny muttered those words the fire exit door began to rattle, shaking everyone to the core. The door trying to burst open, after a few more rattles the thing gave up, and moved once again, creating two knocks along it's journey to the main door. Donna ran to were Jenny was, frightened. "Jenny, it's moved to the entrance, could it get in?"

Jenny didn't answer, she tuned everyone out, and concentrating on the two knocks. Everyone stood behind Jenny, watching the door in horror. Biff, walked out behind from Jenny and walked for the entrance door. He knocked on the door three times and then the knocking outside knocked three times.

"It answered…" Jethro murmured.

"That thing is alive!" Sky shouted.

While Sky is fighting with the Hostess and Biff went back to his wife and son, Jenny moved to the entrance door. Having an idea, she knocked on the door four times and in return the thing knocked four times. Donna came to stand behind Jenny, "Its copying?" Donna asked. Jenny just shrugged.

"Listen calm down!" Dee Dee said to Sky who was being cornered in front of the entrance door. Jenny and Donna stood back into the crowd, who were trying to calm her down, but failing miserably.

No-one noticed that the knocking had become continuous except for Jenny and Donna who looked at the door with wide eyes. Suddenly the shuttle rocked, making everyone loose their footing and tumble around the cabin. When the shuttle stopped, Jenny was the first to get to her feet. She touched Donna's shoulder to reassure her. "Everyone alright?"

Donna looked up at her and nodded, before rising to her feet, she saw a blonde girl on the TV behind Jenny, mouthing something she could not work out. Just as she was about to tell Jenny about the blonde girl, she disappeared.

"Earthquake, possibly…" The Professor exclaimed, getting to his feet.

"Impossible the ground is fixed." Dee Dee muttered.

"Everyone, grab a torch," the Hostess said throwing Jenny a torch.

"Oh, Jethro, sweetheart, come here…" Val said, opening her arms out towards him.

"Don't worry, about me…what about her." Jethro said pointing his torch towards Sky who was huddled in the corner behind Jenny and Donna not facing them. Jenny looked around at her, she slowly tip toed over to her.

"Hey, it's okay, we're still alive." Jenny pointed her torch towards her, noticing the wall with a few dints in it. The Hostess walked over to the cockpit door and opened, then quickly shutting it when bright white light blinded them.

"The driver…the cockpit…it's gone." Biff swallowed.

Jenny turned away from Sky to look at everyone else who were shaking with fear. "Donna, I don't know what to do…" she whispered.

"It's okay, we'll get through it…we always do." Donna reassured her.

"Jenny, look at her." Jethro said pointing back to Sky. "Why hasn't she turned around?"

Jenny turned back to her noticing she was still in the same position. "Okay, err…does anyone know her name?"

"Sky…Sky Silvestry." The Hostess said.

Jenny knelt down behind her, "Sky? Can you hear me?"

"Jenny, that knocking, it's stopped what if it's not outside anymore? What if it's inside?" Donna whispered.

"Sky, turn and face me." Slowly, Sky turned and faced Jenny, staring intently at her, with her big blue eyes. "Sky?"

"Sky" she repeated.

"Are you alright?"

"Are you alright?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Are you hurt?"

"Okay, can you stop that?" Jenny said slightly annoyed.

"Okay, can you stop that?" Sky repeated in the same tone.

"I'd really like you to stop."

"I'd really like you to stop."

"What is she doing?" The Professor said

"What is she doing?" she repeated looking at the Professor.

"She's gone mad." Biff said.

"She's gone mad."

"Stop it!" Val shouted.

"Stop it!"

"I don't think she can." Donna said.

"I don't think she can."

"Shh, shh, all of you, stop talking!" Jenny shouted, concentrating on Sky.

"Shh, shh, all of you, stop talking!"

"Jethro's cool." Jethro laughed.

"Jethro's cool." She laughed.

"Jethro, shut it!" Jenny shouted.

"Jethro, shut it!"

Jenny tilted her head to the side, looking Sky in the eyes. "Why are you repeating? Copying? Absorbing?...Learning?" she said and Sky repeated.

"Tell her to stop! She's driving me mad! Just tell her to stop!" Val cried and Sky repeated. The group all started to shout at once, Donna and Jenny listened carefully to Sky who repeated every single word they said. When a high-pitched noise erupted through the cabin, the lights went back on, coursing everyone to stop talking. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well, now we have light, I suggest we all just calm down, panicking isn't helping, that poor woman is evidently in a state of self-induced hysteria, we should leave her alone…" The Professor and Sky said in unison.

"Jenny…" Donna whispered in her ear.

"I know…" she whispered back.

"…Jenny, now step back, I think you should leave her... Alone…" The Professor and Sky said trailing off.

"Hmm…I wonder…" Jenny and Sky said. "So, you know what I'm going to say just as I say it…how?" Jenny paused as Sky still stared at her waiting for her next words. "Okay then…Hath, Dad, Donna Noble, Martha Jones, TARDIS, Timey-Whimey stuff, Agatha Christie, Giant Wasp, Library, Lion King, Robert Song, Man-eating swarm, 4022 saved no survivors, Doctor Moon, Charlotte Abigail Lux, Jen you're the best, why yes I am, A1, B2, C3, D4, E5, F6, G7, H8, I9, J10, K11, M12…wow"

"That's impossible…" Dee Dee and Sky sighed.

"Okay, so she repeats then catches up…what's next?" Jenny and Sky asked.

"What do you mean next?" Donna and Sky asked.

"I don't know…I think, the more we talk, the more she learns. Everyone, get back, all of you, as far as you can." Jenny and Sky said. Jenny rose to her feet and gestured everyone to move to the back of the shuttle.

"Can you make her stop?" Val and Sky asked.

"I don't know, just no-one look at her, just ignore her okay, all we need is 50 minutes then rescue will be here." Jenny and Sky said.

"Jenny, think about it, that thing went after her because she was the most scared out of all of us. Maybe that's what it needed, maybe that's how it got in." Jethro and Sky said.

"Nothing can live on Midnight!" The Professor and Sky cried.

"Good, great, brilliant even, you know endless knowledge of this planet…but…not what we need to know, now…that woman is still alive…maybe, we need to help her." Jenny and Sky said.

"I'm not going near her!" Biff and Sky said bitterly.

"Well, neither am I, mainly because if she started copying then saying as we speak, the next stage might be becoming us…and that can't happen to me." Jenny and Sky exclaimed.

"Oh, and like you're so special." Val and Sky snorted.

"She is," Donna and Sky said. "She's the only one of her kind and if I were you I'd listen to her, because God knows this woman has saved my life more times than her bleedin' father ever did."

"Er…Thanks…" Jenny and Sky muttered.

"We could throw her out." The Hostess and Sky suddenly blurted out.

"Don't be stupid,"

"Thing is, she killed the driver and the mechanic, she's not finished yet."

"She can't even move."

"Look at her, look at her eyes, she killed Joe, Claude, and we're next!" The Hostess and Sky hissed.

"She's still doing it!" Biff and Sky cried, "She just won't stop!"

"We can't throw her out, cause we can't open the doors." Val and Sky said.

"No-one's getting thrown out," Jenny and Sky

"We could do it," Dee Dee and Sky said, she turned to the Hostess. "When you opened the cabin door, you weren't pulled out, you had a couple of seconds, Cause it takes the pressure-wall about six seconds to collapse. Well, six seconds exactly. That's enough time to throw someone out"

"Oh, yes thanks for that, Dee Dee." Jenny and Sky said sarcastically.

"Would it kill her?" Val and Sky asked.

"Oh, my God," Jenny and Sky sighed. "You humans are all little murderers ain't ya? Now, I know, humans had their little crime sprees on Earth, but c'mon, seriously, could any of you do it? Kill her, a human, whose most likely being possessed?"

They all fell silent, looking at each other. After a while they all spoke up, saying they could all do it. Jenny retorted, saying they were all frightened little humans. They argued for 10 minutes, Jenny, Donna and Jethro against Val, the Professor, Biff, Dee Dee and the Hostess. Slowly through the argument they all turned against Donna and Jenny, even Jethro was beginning to point fingers at them.

"Listen! Right now! You need me, all of you, if we're going to get out of this alive, then all of you need me!" Jenny and Sky hissed.

"So you keep saying." The Professor breathed a heavy sigh.

"If anyone's in charge it should be the Professor." Val said.

"Mum, stop, listen." Jethro whispered.

"Stay out of it Jethro!" Biff said.

"No, he's right, stop and listen." Donna said.

Jethro turned and looked at Sky as everyone around him continued to bicker. "Look at her!" Jethro shouted interrupting them. The group all turned to look at Sky who was still sitting on the ground, facing them, but she was no longer copying them.

"She stopped…" Donna said.

"Why did she…no she's still going." Jenny and Sky muttered.

"No she's the same…wait no she's not." Val said.

"Sky what are doing?" Jenny and Sky asked curiously.

"Jenny, she's only copying you." Donna whispered.

"But why me?" Jenny and Sky asked.

"I told ya, she's in on it! Not human!" Val accused.

Jenny walked closer to Sky, kneeling in front of her once again. Looking into her eyes, "Why are you only copying me?..." As Jenny continued to talk Sky slowly got a head of her in speech and bet her to the end of her sentence.

"…Do we have a deal?" Sky asked.

"…Do we have a deal?" Jenny repeated.

"Oh, my God, she just spoke first!" Donna said, "Jenny?"

"Oh, look at that, I'm a head of you." Sky said, smugly.

"Oh, look at that, I'm a head of you."

_To Be Continued…_

**Author's Note: **I made this 'to be continued' because I really wanted to get this posted.


	6. Midnight Part II

VI

_VI. Midnight…part II_

Jenny was kneeling on the floor, staring intently at Sky. She had become so motionless, Donna now feared what was happening. Everyone watched as Jenny began to repeat Sky, watching in confusion. Donna moved away from the rest of the group towards Jenny and Sky. "Jenny?...Jenny what's going on?" Donna trembled.

"I think it's moved." Sky said then Jenny repeated. "I think it's letting me go?"

"What do mean letting you go?" Dee Dee asked.

"Ms. Silvestry? Is that you?" The Professor asked.

"Yes it is me…I'm coming back…listen…it's me." Sky said, starting to move her hands and her head. Jenny sat copying her speech, becoming like a statue. Donna slowly moved away back to the group, still confused and concerned.

"It's passed into her…" Jethro whispered.

"No, that can't be right!" Donna said turning to the group.

"Look at me…" Sky began.

"Look at me…" Jenny repeated.

"I can feel again…"

"I can feel again…"

"I'm coming back to life…"

"I'm coming back to life…"

"Look at her…she can't move…"

"Look at her…she can't move…"

"Help me, Professor…" Sky said looking up towards him, as Jenny repeated; the Professor walked over to her slowly, carefully not trying to touch Jenny and helped her up and away from Jenny.

"Thank you…" Sky said thankfully to the Professor and Jenny repeated. Donna moved away from the group back to Jenny, _she looks like she's in pain, _Donna thought. She knew something was not right.

"She's free, she's saved!" Val cried happily.

"Oh, it was so cold…" Sky said, relieved, Jenny repeated in the same tone. "I couldn't breathe…I'm so sorry, I'm must of scared all of you…" Val smiled and hugged her tightly.

"I wouldn't touch her…she's still got that thing in her." Donna said bitterly, not even turning around to the group.

"You would say that, working with that alien thing, good riddance." The Professor exclaimed.

"She's alien?" Sky asked, not really surprised. "She has something to do with it, I felt it, it's inside her, it killed the driver, the mechanic and now it wants us. She's waited so long…"

"She's waited so long…"

"In the dark and the cold…"

"In the dark and the cold…"

"And the diamonds…"

"And the diamonds…"

"Until you came…"

"Until you came…"

"Bodies so hot…"

"Bodies so hot…"

"With blood…"

"With blood…"

"And pain…"

"And pain…"

"Oh! Make her stop, please make her stop!" Val cried.

"She's the one saying it!" Donna pointed to Sky.

"Oh you can just shut it!"

"Jenny's repeating it, _she_ is saying it."

"But that's what it does, it repeats." Biff said.

"Just let her talk!" Dee Dee said, turning to Donna.

"From what I've seen it repeats, then it synchronises, then it goes on to the next stage and that's exactly what Jenny said would happen!" Donna said. "She's the voice and she stole it from Jenny, she's using her to gain energy."

"She's got a point…" Dee Dee said. "You all saw it, it stole her voice."

"No! _We_ all saw it transfer into her!" Biff pointed to Jenny.

"Someone shut these two girls up!" Val demanded.

"Right, now Dee-" The Professor began before Dee Dee cut him off.

"I'm only saying-"

"That's an order, the two of you girls are standing up for an alien who wants to kill us, don't you see, she's not the little blonde girl we spoke to three hours ago! That girl's gone, or possibly never existed!"

No-one noticed while their little spat was going on, that Sky wore a grimace on her face with a light evil chuckle. "That's how she does it,"

"That's how she does it,"

"Makes you fight,"

"Makes you fight,"

"Gets inside you're head,"

"Gets inside you're head,"

"Whispers…and listens,"

"Whispers…and listens,"

"Throw her out!" Biff demanded. Donna and Dee Dee looked at him shocked.

"Don't you dare!" Donna shouted.

"Yes, throw her out!" Sky laughed.

"Yes, throw her out!"

Biff nodded, he, Val and the Professor walked over to Jenny, picking her up off the ground while the Hostess and Jethro looked shocked and scared. Sky wore an amused look on her face. Donna yelled at the top her lungs, trying to stop them from hurting Jenny until Biff knocked Donna back with his elbow. She landed back onto the seats, Dee Dee coming to her aid.

"I don't think we should do this!" The Hostess yelled over the commotion.

"Cast the alien out!" Sky cried.

"Cast the alien out!"

Jethro walked over to his parents and the Professor helping them pick Jenny up and throw her out of the shuttle.

"Giant…wasp…" Jenny choked out trying to fight.

The Hostess noticed and turned to Sky who seemed to be having trouble, after a few moments she was fine, encouraging the group to continue to throw her out. She grabbed hold of Sky then pressed the button to the open the door. After six seconds they were blown outside. Everyone just stood, still holding Jenny in their arms, shocked.

The door quickly sealed itself as Jenny began to frail in their arms and gasp for air. They just let her go, she landed on the floor and quickly crawled away from them. She huddled into the corner, like a frightened creature. "Gone…Gone…Gone…" she repeated.

The group who were about to throw her out just stared at her, a pang of guilt washing over them as they realized what they were going to do. They were all silent. Once Donna came to, she and Dee Dee sat beside Jenny, rubbing her back.

Back in the terminal, the group all passed Jenny with sorry looks; she just stood in the corner staring at them, lost. Donna looked at her worried. "You alright?" she asked her, Jenny didn't answer she just continued to stare at the people walking past.

"You know, the TARDIS told me how much she loved you lot…she thought you were all amazingly brilliant creatures. Was she wrong?"

"Jenny I-"

"Thing is…I understand, they were all frightened, but they were willing to kill someone just so they weren't scared anymore. Think I'm starting to like the Giant wasp a lot more. And my dad protected all of you, said that all of you were brave. Was he wrong?"

"How'd you find-"

"But you, Donna Noble, there's something about you…I don't know what…you and…Rose Tyler the Bad Wolf…From the dark and the cold, there is no diamonds, body of half Dalek, filled with anger…and pain…"

"What are you on about? Rose Tyler, Bad Wolf, I know those names?"

"Let's go, Donna." Jenny turned to her, for the first time since they came back from the shuttle. "Think I'm in the mood for some Chinese." Jenny just began to walk to the direction of the TARDIS. Donna still stood shocked at what Jenny had just said, it didn't sound like her, but it was.


	7. Bad Wolf Returns

VII

_VII. Bad Wolf Returns_

Jenny and Donna walked down a narrow, Chinese marketplace, looking at the stalls that were selling all types of alien stuff. Everything around them was full of reds, oranges and yellows, making the planet a beautiful fire colour. Donna and Jenny stopped at one of the stalls that were selling little red spheres.

"I hated circus's on Earth, I ain't going to one here," Donna muttered, look at the flyer behind the stalls manager.

"Oh, c'mon it'd be fun…bet you've never seen a Chinese circus before." Jenny grinned.

"No, I don't intend on seeing one."

"Fine, I'll go by myself, don't get into any trouble okay?" Jenny teased.

"Me? Who's the one that can't leave anything alone," She called out to her as Jenny walked off. Donna headed in the opposite direction.

Jenny was wondering down one of the narrow streets towards the circus. It was a giant red tent, with golden circles. Jenny smiled to herself as she entered the giant tent. Inside were orange seats which circled the golden ring in the middle. She sat herself down on one of the orange seats in the middle of the largest group of people she could find.

As the lights went down, a short chubby man came out and stood in the middle of the ring. "Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Kiashe. Tonight we will show you some of our amazing tricks. Also so we have a special guest for tonight. Mr. Deng and his lovely prize, Tarshi."

Behind the man, stood a tall, dark skinned man and a small dark skinned girl, with bruises and cuts upon her face. Jenny noticed the fear in the young girl's eyes and immediately straightened up on her seat to get a better look.

The performances were long and boring, doing tricks, Jenny could easily do. By the end of the performance finally came something interesting. The young dark skinned girl, Tarshi, she stood in the middle of the ring, muttering words of many languages, some of ancient languages to alien planets.

As Tarshi's eyes set upon Jenny that's when she could hear a language she'd only heard once before, The TARDIS, used those words when she was annoyed with Jenny, teaching her how to fly. Suddenly, little white globes appeared, and surrounded the room. Everyone cheered, the couple next to Jenny saying 'a true talker of worlds.'

Jenny looked at the girl, her eyes and hair going pure white, the globes shined and then it went quiet. Jenny looked around and everyone seemed to be in a deep sleep. Tarshi seemed to notice that Jenny was the only one who hadn't fallen under the spell; her eyes seemed to be filled with happiness until Mr. Deng stood out from behind her.

"Good work Tarshi, now, do it." Mr. Deng said in a deep voice.

"Must I, please, this world is nothing, they do not need it." Tarshi said, shaken.

"Do it!" he snapped, he slapped the back of his hand across her face. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, holding her cheek. She stood up straight and once again muttered words that Jenny didn't understand. Then suddenly around Jenny, bright white lights shined in the audience and like a ghost floated into the globes. Jenny, who was unaffected, watched as the people around her suddenly age extremely.

When Tarshi stopped the globes disappeared and a grin came across Mr. Deng's features. "See, that was not so hard was it?"

Tarshi just shook her head. "Now," Mr. Deng continued. "Wake them" Tarshi clicked her fingers and in a lightning flash, she was gone and the people that surrounded Jenny woke up, but they didn't realize they had aged, and become less energetic. Jenny quickly stood up and ran out of the red tent.

She stopped once she was out into the narrow street and looked right and left. After standing there for little while she chose right and began running down the street looking for Tarshi or Mr. Deng.

She ran down the street which held the TARDIS and that's when she saw Tarshi standing in front it, lightly stroking the side. "You…" Jenny said walking towards her; not at all out of breathe from her running.

Tarshi swung around on her heels and looked at Jenny. "Oh, oh…I am so sorry, please believe me."

Jenny tilted her head, "Its okay, I'm not going to hurt you."

"You are one of them are you not?"

"One of what?"

"Time Lords…Lady, I…I…heard everything about your people…shame about it." Tarshi stuttered. This girl sounded scared, but tried to hide it.

"Listen, I just want to know, what happened back there?" Jenny asked, ignoring the girls stuttering.

"Nothing happened." She answered quickly. "I have to go…" Jenny stopped her as she tried to leave. "Please, I do not mean to…I never mean to…they make me."

"Who are _'they'_?" Jenny asked her.

"They need energy; they need people's free will."

"What do they do with it?"

Before Tarshi could answer, behind the two girls came a loud cough. They turned around to see Mr. Deng staring angrily at both of them. "Sorry, she-" Tarshi pleaded before being interrupted by a slap. Jenny moved to stand in between them facing Mr. Deng.

"Stop, can't you see you're hurting her!" Jenny snapped. Suddenly Jenny was knocked onto the ground falling. Before giving into the blackness she could hear Tarshi scream.

**XxXxX**

"Two hearts, what is she?"

"Yeah, Tarshi says she is a race that died out over 400 years ago. A race of endless knowledge."

Jenny opened her eyes, she saw to figures through thick metal bars, she noticed one to be Mr. Deng and another one she had never seen before but he wore a long robe. She was lying on a brick floor, and her head throbbed from either lying on the ground or the hit she had taken earlier.

"Hello," the man said after Mr. Deng left. Jenny quickly stood up, and rested a hand on the metal pole.

"What do you want? Not really effective leaving me in jail, I have ways of getting out."

The man laughed, "Oh, but _they_ want you, so much energy and youth, _they _could feast on you for years to come."

"Is that what you do, you feed these things, people's energy and youth?"

"Yes…and you and the girl are next." He said laughing pointing to Tarshi behind Jenny. As the man left, Jenny turned to Tarshi, who was huddled in the corner.

"Hey," Jenny whispered.

"I failed…failed." Tarshi shuddered.

Jenny moved closer to her, trying to think of a way to comfort this girl, who seemed so shaken. "Failed? Failed who?"

"_They_ want me now, they are going to feed until we are nothing but helpless."

"Who are _they?_"

"Like me, but, stronger…" Tarshi trailed off.

"What are you then? Tell me, I can help you, I can save us and all these people who they've robbed." Jenny said.

"I am a Mykri, that is what _they _are. Did you see me when I light up, pure white, that is what they look like, those spheres feed them the energy and youth. It pulls it all out and into their hearts."

"And how'd you know all those languages?"

"I…I can hear them…when I see people, I can hear what their language is."

Jenny nodded. "Okay, so, how do you think we should stop them."

"Reverse the connection so it returns the energy and youth to the people."

Jenny grinned and nodded, "I like that plan, now…a way out. Hmm…" Jenny walked over to the metal bars, expecting the cold bars. "Okay, I have no idea....and there's no guard to 'distract'." She muttered.

"Here" Tarshi stood up and walked over to the bars. She placed her hands on the metal bars and closed her eyes. Her long black hair went pure white and the bar melted like ice. Jenny watched in a amazement.

"I wish I could do that." Jenny exclaimed. Tarshi just laughed as both girls stepped out of the cell and out into the corridors. "Okay, so where are they, exactly?"

"This way," Tarshi said walking down one of the corridors; they went into a dark hallway, filled with bright yellow and red posters. Jenny got a weird feeling looking at these posters with the words BAD WOLF printed on them in big print.

"Bad Wolf? What's that?" Jenny asked tilting her head to the side, looking at the poster.

"I do not know, me thinks a corporation."

Jenny traced her right index finger over the lettering, "I recognize it, but…I don't…" she trailed off, "Bad Wolf…does it mean anything?"

"No,"

Jenny took one last look at the poster then continued to walk down the dark hallway. When they reached a small dark room, there were two twin, dark skinned girls standing opposite them, staring with their white eyes and they white hair lighting up the room.

"Jenny and Tarshi." They greeted them, in a goddess voice. "You have come to stop us."

"Yep," Jenny said popping on the 'p'. Tarshi, who was standing behind Jenny, took a few paces back.

"You can not stop us, we will live forever young." The twins said.

"But it's not going to be enough is it? Look at you two, you're still in this room, might be young but how long does that last?"

"Forever,"

"Forever never lasts." Jenny said flatly. The twins suddenly looked away and Mr. Deng stood came into view he nodded his head towards them. Then white lightning came from the twins and headed straight for Jenny. Tarshi quickly channeled the lightning going into her eyes and then falling to the ground. Jenny ran over to her quickly checking on her. When Tarshi opened her eyes and smiled weakly, she turned her attention back to the twin girls.

"White lightning, got to love it. Tell me, Mr. Deng, those are you're two girls, right? Cute…to bad their dead, ay? Living ghosts, what type of alien killed them?"

Mr. Deng frowned, "The Jafen…"

"I'm sorry, but you have to let them go. Their going to continue to steal everyone's youth and energy, and that's not going to save them." Jenny said with a hint of sympathy in her voice.

"No!" Mr. Deng shouted. "I will not let them fall!" he turned back to his two girls. "Their mother had faced the same fate when they were three cycles."

"What are their names, Mr. Deng?" Jenny asked.

"Tisha and Taysha." came a young girl's voice. Jenny turned to Tarshi who was now standing and staring at the two little girls. "I failed, I could not save them."

"Family…" Jenny whispered. "Why are you all here? Mykra, you're home planet, did something happened there?"

"It disappeared…" Tisha and Taysha said. "…The stars disappeared then the planet was gone… When the darkness strikes, the Noble Rose with save you all, but one must die."

"What's the Noble Rose?" Jenny asked.

"Dad, we must return the energy and youth to those people…we must." Tarshi pleaded her father.

"No!"

"Mr. Deng people's lives have been shortened because they have been robbed." Jenny said.

"Dad, Jenny could ease it on them."

"I could what?"

"Jenny, Time Lords, have this power that can see into people's minds…you could do it and help them rest."

"She is not going anywhere near my daughters!" Mr. Deng disagreed.

"But it's the only way the pain can stop."

Mr. Deng looked at his old daughter, he went over to her and raised a hand to slap her when Jenny caught his flying arm. "I want to try." Jenny whispered. "I promise, anything that happens, take it out on me."

Mr. Deng nodded, Jenny walked over to the two girls and placed her hands on the side of their faces. She closed her eyes, searching through their minds, they were hollow. No minds of the ghosts. They were gone. Jenny removed her hands to from the two girls temples and took a step back. As they fell to the floor, Jenny wiped her eyes, that had begun to water.

Mr. Deng stared at her from his position, of holding his two girls in his arms. Tarshi looked at Jenny with a quizzical look. Jenny just stared at her with tears streaming down her cheeks. She took one last look at the scene before running out of the hall.

For twenty minutes she didn't stop running, once she reached the place she had left Donna she stopped looking around for her. She looked around until she heard a scream come from on of the shops. She ran into the shop the scream came from and saw Donna standing over a dead bug, water in her eyes.

Both girl's just stood looking at each other before they embraced.

**XxXxX**

"Twin girls, ay? Sounds fun." Donna said.

"Not really, they were already dead, just hollow shells walking around. Saw it, felt it…nothingness, just…nothing." Jenny said looking at the ground. "What about you? Creepy bug, parallel world, what was this time?"

"I don't really remember what happened, but it wasn't like the other parallel world." Donna said staring at the bug.

Jenny looked at her, "Parallel worlds seem to like you."

"How'd you mean?"

"Well, first the Library, now this…It's almost like something is trying to get rid of you." Jenny looked back to the bug. She picked up a stick and began to poke it.

"Don't know why, I'm nothing special." Donna muttered.

"Yeah you are, you're brilliant."

Donna paused for a moment, "That's what she said."

"Who?"

"That girl…she…Oh, I don't remember." She held her head, and closed her eyes trying to remember.

"Well, parallel world, she never existed, did she?" Jenny smiled slightly.

"No, but…she said the stars are going out."

"_The stars disappeared." _The twins voice echoed through Jenny's mind.

"She said it was happening to all worlds." Donna continued, "The darkness is coming."

Jenny faced Donna, now with a serious expression on her face. "Who was this girl?"

"I don't know, I've seen her before but I can't remember."

"Donna try and remember, who was she? What she look like? Where have you seen her before."

"She was…blonde, not like you, a tad darker, I saw her on the shuttle plane on Midnight."

Jenny shuddered at the memory of Midnight. "She was there?"

"No, her image, she was calling out for…someone. And, the night I went with the Doctor, I told her to tell my mother where the car keys were."

"Donna, what else, I need to know more."

"She said to warn you, two words…Bad Wolf."

Jenny's eyes widened. "Bad Wolf…?"

"Yeah, I've heard them before, Robert mentioned that name before and you did as well, on Midnight…you said it, too. You said... _'Rose Tyler, the Bad Wolf.'_"

"Who's Rose Tyler?"

"I'm not sure, you're father he had this girl, before he met me. He lost her to a parallel world, during this war…he seemed so lost and broken, said her name was Rose…could it be her, you're father's Rose?"

"This Rose, girl, was she…Time Lord?" Jenny asked.

"I don't know, don't think so."

"We should go," Jenny stood, her mind buzzed, the TARDIS is talking to her, but she ignored it. She walked outside and looked around where the posters she had seen earlier were now posted everywhere. Donna soon joined her looking at the posters.

"Their everywhere." Donna whispered. Jenny walked towards the TARDIS and when she got their, the blue telephone box had the words repeated all over, on the notice and the sign above the doors.

"TARDIS, says it's a sign…"


	8. The Stolen Earth

_VIII. The Stolen Earth_

"Jenny, I don't understand, what does it have to do with Earth?" Donna asked running out of the TARDIS and after Jenny.

"I don't know…I just have this…feeling, in the pit of my stomach." Jenny said looking at the sky.

"Are you sure you're not just hungry?" Donna asked, tilting her head. Jenny just glared at her. "Okay, let me get this straight, Rose, the Doctor's Rose, is the Bad Wolf, but Bad Wolf is a warning for the end of the universe, which has something to do with Earth?"

"Everything has something to do with Earth." Jenny muttered. "You people are the only ones that haven't invaded other planets…yet; anyway, that makes you a viral target for pretty much any creature up there."

"Great," Donna said sarcastically. "Well, everything seems fine, nothing bad."

"Yeah, maybe it's a pun…a really bad pun?"

"Maybe," Donna walked down the street and stopped when she saw a milk man. "Hi, sorry but what day is it?"

The milk man stared at her, "Saturday."

"Thank you, so much." She turned back to Jenny. "I like Saturdays."

"Why?"

"The night you can get wasted and spend all day Sunday sleeping off the hang over."

"Of course." Jenny nodded. She looked up at the sky, nothing was wrong. "Donna, you don't think this Rose girl got her facts wrong?"

"Don't know."

Jenny walked back into the TARDIS followed by Donna. They both walked towards the console as the TARDIS suddenly shuddered, which sent both girls flying to the ground. Jenny quickly stood up and ran over to the door, when she opened it, Earth was no longer there, instead was just space.

Donna walked up behind her, eyes wide. "Oh, my God, Earth, it's gone."

"How, though? We didn't move."

"Well, Earth moved then!" Donna said. A flow emotions were running through her, confusion, frustration and fear.

"All right calm down, we can fix this…I hope." Jenny muttered as she ran back to the console.

**XxXxX**

Back on Earth, Martha Jones stood in New York City's UNIT Base, at the window of the tall building staring out of the window. She looked up at the sky, seeing that there were planets and moons. The same happened everywhere around the world. In Cardiff, Captain Jack Harkness stood outside of the invisible entrance to Torchwood's underground base staring up at the sky. Sarah Jane Smith and her adopted son, Luke, in Ealing, were also staring up at the sky, the same sky that was filled with brightness from the sun's blinding haze just minutes before.

In Chiswick, a young blonde girl stood in the middle of the road, holding a large gun, she stood where the TARDIS was moments before, looking up at the sky. "Right, now we're in trouble." She muttered to herself as she took of down the street. Behind her, a tall, thin man stood, staring, watching her closely. His hearts in his throat as he tried to come to terms with what was happening above and the image of a blonde girl he thought he'd lost forever. He followed her down the street, watching her intently, with mild curiosity.

**XxXxX**

"If Earth's moved then, they don't have the sun, my mum, my granddad, what's happened to them…are they dead." Donna asked, standing at the console watching Jenny run around it, flicking switches.

"Donna, I don't know, I'm sorry..." Jenny said still flicking switches.

"But that's my family…My world!"

"Yes, I know, but I'm not my dad! I don't know how the universe works or where Earth is, I'm sorry, Donna, really, but I'm just as helpless as you." She said rather harshly. Donna stepped away for a moment, silence falling over the two occupants of the TARDIS. All that could be heard was the pleasant hum from the walls and the clicking of switches.

"What do we do?" Donna asked, voice trembling, she sat on the jump seat, playing with her hair.

"I'm not sure," Jenny whispered. "There's got to be some, intergalactic space police…or something like that." Jenny rested on the jump seat next to Donna staring at the console.

**XxXxX**

As the blonde girl walked down the streets of Chiswick, the man in the pinstripe suit followed her closely. Oh how he wanted to just run up behind her and embrace her tightly, but that would mean that she was really here, on this planet, with spaceships over clouding the darkness of the sky. He continued to follow her until a drunken man stopped him, standing in his view.

"It's the end of the world…" the drunken man slurred.

The Doctor just nodded, lightly tapping the man on the shoulder for him to move. "Not if I can help it." He muttered looking for the blonde girl.

He walked pass an electronics store, seeing two teenage boys running out, he ducked his head inside and saw the blonde girl staring at a computer. "Rose." He murmured.

The blonde girl snapped her head around to the door, and with what she saw her eyes grew wide. "Oh, my God…Doctor." Rose stood up from her seat still holding the gun in her arms.

The Doctor grinned manically and she grinned back. The Doctor walked forwards and wrapped his arms around her waist drawing her close to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, nuzzling her nose in his shoulder. It felt so great, no, brilliant to be in each other's arms once again. Though her massive gun that was in between them was making it uncomfortable. The Doctor couldn't believe that she was back, only he wishes that it could've been on different circumstances.

"I can't believe it's you," Rose murmured in his shoulder, making her sentence slightly hard to understand, but it's a good thing he has good hearing.

"Me too," He pulled away and stared deep into her eyes. "I should have known Rose Tyler that a parallel world wouldn't keep you away from me."

"Yeah, you should've." She smiled.

"Nice gun, Torchwood's obviously."

"Yeah, Pete wouldn't let me come back here without a little bit of protection, and the fact that mum would kill him if anything happened to me."

"Oh, yes, Pete and Jackie Tyler, how are they?" the Doctor grinned.

"Fine, mum had her baby, they named him after you, _'Doctor'_"

"What, really?"

Rose just giggled. "No, they named him Tony…" when she had finished giggling she just stared at him grinning ear to ear.

"Nice name," he said smiling at her, she just nodded. Now would've been the perfect moment for him to press his lips against hers, but he didn't. He didn't want to ruin the comfortable silence of just staring at each other. She looked like the two years were unkind to her, like the last two years were unkind to him. The past of himself, loosing her, Jack asking continuous questions about her, the Master torturing him with her name.

Suddenly on the computer a robotic, haunting voice was heard. "Exterminate." It repeated. Rose and the Doctor looked at the screen. "C'mon, we gotta go." Rose said. The Doctor nodded and both walked out of the electronics store, they stopped just outside of the store and looked up at the Dalek ships that flew above, just skimming the roofs of the buildings, firing missiles and destroying things below. The human race was in panic, running about, while Rose and the Doctor stood staring up towards the ships, he gabbed her hand and began to walk down the street. Rose looked down at they entwined fingers, her heart racing at his touch and the fact her hands still fits perfectly with his.

They didn't flinch when the electronic store they were in moments ago exploded.

**XxXxX**

"Shadow Proclamation." Jenny said, jumping of the jump seat and flicking switches on the console.

"I'm sorry, Shadow Procalation?" Donna said raising an eye brow.

"Proclamation, oh, the TARDIS is a genius. She says if we go there they might know where Earth is." She said dancing around the console.

"So, they can help?" Donna asked.

"They can help." Jenny stopped and looked at the door. "We should be here. Unless the TARIDS has given me the wrong coordinates. Wanna go see?"

Donna just nodded. Both girls walked down the ramp cautiously, when they stepped out, they saw a group of gigantic, leather-wearing rhinoceroses holding guns. Jenny and Donna immediately threw their hands in the air.

"Sco po tro no flow jo ko fo to to." It said.

"Err…No bo ho…umm…so ko ro…toe so." Jenny said uncertain of what she had just said. Donna tilted her head and looked at her raising an eye brow. Whatever Jenny had said the rhinoceroses lowered their weapons.

"Time Lords or Ladies are of legend." Said a woman coming up from behind the giant monsters. "They belong in myths and whispers of higher species. You cannot exist." She pointed to Jenny.

"Yes, but I do." Jenny grinned. "Now, to the point, we have a missing planet…my TARDIS says you can help with that."

"You're TARDIS?" she asked.

"Okay, not mine, my dads, but still, I have a missing planet."

"Then you are not as wise as the stories would say. You see, the whole universe is in outrage, twenty-four planets have been taken from the sky."

"Twenty-four planets, how can twenty-four planets just disappear?" Jenny asked incredulously.

The woman walked over to a computer, she tapped a few keys. Jenny walked over to the computer. "The locations range far and wide, they all disappeared at the exact same moment."

Jenny leaned down to look at the screen reading the planets that no longer existed. "Callufax Minor, Jahoo, Shallactop, Woman Wept…Mykra."

"What about Pyrovilla?" Donna suddenly asked.

"What's Pyrovilla?" Jenny asked.

"When I first went to travel with you're father we went to Pompeii, this guy Lucius, he said that Pyrovilla had disappeared."

"Pyrovilla is a cold case, not relevant." One of the rhinoceros said.

"How do you mean 'cold case'?"

"Pyrovilla disappeared over two-thousand years ago."

"Okay, well, the Adipose breeding planet, Miss Foster said that was lost, but that must've been a long time ago."

"What if there not only being taken out of space, what if it was time as well?" Jenny said. "Think about, if you add every single planet that had disappeared throughout time. Can you make this 3D?"

The woman pressed a button on the computer and a 3D image of missing show up around the room. "Okay, add Pyrovilla, Adipose 3, umm…any other missing planets you know of?" Jenny continued.

"We could try the Moon of Poosh?" the woman said. Jenny nodded. Suddenly the 3D image of the missing planets rearranged themselves. "What was that?"

"Not sure, I think they placed themselves into the optimum pattern." Jenny walked into the middle of the 3D image looking at all the missing planets.

"What does that mean?" Donna asked.

"Well, all these planets, it's like that fit together, like pieces of a puzzle…"

"Who could have power to that?"

"I don't know…" Jenny stared at the Earth image floating in front of her. "Donna, was anything, I don't know, weird or different happening on Earth?"

"Umm, not that I know of, just, the bees they were disappearing."

Jenny grinned towards Donna then walked back over to the computer. "They were probably going home."

"What? Are you saying bees are aliens?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"Only some of them, they probably felt the danger…"

"The Tandocca Scale." The woman said. "The Tandocca Scale is a series of wavelengths used by the bees, but it's small, so that's why we haven't been able to find it."

"Could we find Earth using it?" Donna asked.

"The transmat that moved those planets is on the same wavelength which means, yes we can." Jenny grinned.

"Well, let's stop talking and c'mon." Donna smiled.

**XxXxX**

"Halt, you will come with me." The Dalek said to Wilfred and Sylvia.

"Will, I, heck!" Wilfred shouted, Sylvia was behind him, crowding away from the Dalek. He grabbed out his paint gun and shot the Dalek in it little blue bulb. But the Dalek, heated the paint away.

"My vision is not impaired." It said.

"I warned you, Dad" Sylvia screeched.

"You will be exterminated." The Dalek said, just as it raised it blaster, a gun shot went of and the Dalek exploded. Threw the smoke, Wilfred tried his hardest to look threw it, to see who had shot the metal tea pot in front of him. When the smoke cleared it reveled, the Doctor and Rose, who was holding a gun.

"Oh, no, it's him again." Sylvia said.

"Want to trade?" Wilfred asked Rose.

"Yes it's me again, hello, now my friend and I need you." The Doctor said grinning.

**XxXxX**

"I tried calling her, but I couldn't get through, I thought she was with you Doctor?" Wilfred said, standing in the kitchen. Sylvia was by the tea pot pouring her and Rose a nice cup of tea, while the Doctor was leaning against the bench eyeing the marmalade out of the corner of his eye.

"She was, but I had gotten into a little bit of trouble." The Doctor said.

"So who is she with?"

"Don't know, last time I saw her she was with Martha, a friend of mine and my…daughter, Jenny."

"I don't remember Donna saying you were a father?" he muttered.

"I wasn't until we went to this planet called Messaline."

"What are you two on about?" Sylvia asked.

"She's out there, _Your _daughter, she's out there travelling the stars, she has always been…"

"Don't be ridiculous."

"It's true, I've seen her." Rose said taking a sip of her tea.

"Look at the sky, you can't start denying things now." Wilfred said.

"You're our only hope of finding where she is." The Doctor said.

_To Be Continued…_


	9. The Children Of Time

_IX. The Children Of Time_

In the TARDIS Jenny and Donna stared at the screen on the console. "Where are we?" Donna asked, looking at the screen and only seeing red fog and dust that surrounded them.

"The Medusa Cascade." Jenny muttered crossing her arms. "It's so beautiful, isn't it?"

Donna nodded. "Where are the twenty-seven planets? Or haven't we arrived there yet."

"Don't know the Tandocca trail stops here."

"So…what do we do?" Donna asked impatiently. Jenny shrugged she stared at the screen motionless. "Jenny, what do we do?"

Jenny looked at her, "I'm so sorry…"

"But, it can't be gone, no, c'mon, there's gotta be another way." Donna begged.

"Donna, there's nothing I can do, Earth, Mykra, all those other twenty-five planets, their gone." She sympathized.

"But…" Donna trailed off, placing her hands over her mouth as tears went freely down her cheeks. Jenny hugged her comfortably. Donna pulled away after several moments, and walked away to her room sobbing.

Jenny walked down the ramp and opened the door, she looked around the Medusa Cascade, her blue eyes shining from the light from surrounding stars. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

**XxXxX**

Rose and the Doctor sat at the Nobles living room table, whispering to each other as Wilfred and Sylvia were watching BBC1 News. They sat closer together, foreheads all most touching, looking deep into each other's eyes. They almost forgot they were in the same room with Donna's mother and grandfather. His hand still held hers, resting on her knee, he was afraid to let it go, afraid of never holding it again.

"There wasn't a day I didn't think about you." The Doctor whispered. "I drove my companions mad, so much that one of them left. She couldn't handle that I was always thinking of you."

Rose smiled. "Same, mum, Mickey, Pete, they all careful not to say you're name." his thumb began to draw little circles on the back of her hand which made hrt shiver. With his other hand her he moved a stray a lock of blonde hair out of her face and behind her ear. He dropped his hand back to the table and Rose felt the pain of the loss of his contact immediately.

The Doctor opened his mouth to say something else but a voice coming from the lap top just next to them on the study desk interrupted him. All four people stood up and rushed over to the computer when an image of ex-prime minister Harriet Jones came up on the screen.

The Doctor and Rose knelt down in front of the lap top watching Harriet Jones intently. "Harriet Jones…blimey." The Doctor said. "You two got a web cam?"

"Nah, _she_ would let me have one. Said there naughty." Wilfred muttered.

"Can't talk to her then, ay." Rose whispered.

The screen split into four, Harriet Jones in the top right corner, Captain Jack Harkness in the left, and Sarah Jane Smith underneath Harriet. "The forth contact seems to be having trouble getting through." Harriet said.

"That's us, if I could just…" The Doctor trailed off turning the lap top to the side and whipping out his sonic screwdriver, he pointed it to the back of the lap top, but nothing seemed to happen.

"Oh, my God, Jack's alive!" Rose squealed with delight.

"I'll just boost the signal…" Harriet continued.

"Hello…" Martha Jones said as her image came in the left bottom corner. The Doctor turned the lap top back so he could see again.

"Martha Jones," Jack greeted.

"Who's she?" Rose said pointing to Martha.

The Doctor swallowed hard, hearing the jealousy in her voice, "Friend, just a friend. She travelled with me for about a year, technically two years, but she left…listen it's complicated."

Rose just smiled at him, which caught him off guard, "Good, I didn't want you to be alone." She said innocently. The Doctor just smiled back at her before the lap top caught his attention again.

"Martha, where are you?" Jack asked.

"I guess, project indigo was more clever than we thought." Martha said. "One second I was in Manhattan, next second – maybe indigo tapped into my mind because I ended up in the one place I wanted to be."

"You came home," a calm voice said off screen behind Martha. "At the end of the universe you came home."

"Then all of a sudden the lap top turned itself on?" Martha said.

"That was me." Harriet said. "Harriet Jones, former prime minister." She said flicking her ID out.

"Yes, I know who you are." Martha smiled.

"I thought it was about time as all, that we all met, given the current crisis. Torchwood – this is Sarah Jane." Harriet introduced.

Jack nodded. "I've been following you're work, nice job with the Slitheen."

"Yeah, well, I've been staying away from you lot, too many guns." Sarah Jane said, she took a glance at her son which didn't go unnoticed by the occupants on the screen.

"I didn't know Sarah Jane had a son?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head, "Either did I."

"All the same, might I say, looking good, ma'am." Jack said with a wink.

"Really?" Sarah Jane said a slight blush going into her cheeks. Rose and the Doctor just rolled their eyes.

"Not now, Captain!" Harriet sighed. "And Martha Jones, former companion of the Doctor."

"But how'd you find me?" Martha asked.

"This ladies and gentlemen is a subwave network." Harriet said. "A sentient piece of software programmed to seek out anyone and everyone who can help to contact the Doctor."

"I'm sorry…but the Doctor, he's…well…no longer." Martha frowned.

"What?" Harriet, Jack, Sarah Jane and Rose gasped in unison.

"What happened?" Sarah Jane asked, feeling tears go into her eyes.

"We were on this planet called Messaline, were this generated anomaly was taken from him and made his DNA into well, a daughter, her names Jenny, I don't know what happened to her, but she's still up there with Donna Noble." Martha explained.

"You were dead?" Rose asked him. "You never mentioned that to me on the way here."

"I wasn't dead…just asleep." The Doctor muttered.

"The Doctor got shot and he didn't regenerate…and…point is Jenny's the last of the Time Lords now, she has the TARDIS, and you could do the same thing." Martha continued. "On the TARDIS is my phone, we could try ringing her that way."

"Right, well, I guess she is our last hope then." Harriet said.

"But what if this Jenny doesn't show up, or can't help us, Martha back at UNIT what did they give you?" Jack asked.

"The Osterhagen key." Martha said showing them. The Doctor's ears pricked up.

"What's the Osterhagen key?" he asked.

"Forget about the key!" Harriet demanded. "All we need is Jenny, if she's the Doctor's daughter, she must have some knowledge of how to save us."

"But how we going to do that? I tried calling Donna but I couldn't get through." Martha said.

"That's why we need the subwave to bring us all together." Harriet said. "Combined forces…The Children of Time."

"Wait a minute," Jack said "We boost the signal – that's it! We transmit that telephone number through Torchwood itself, using all the power of the rift."

"And we've got Mr. Smith." Luke said. "We can link up with every telephone exchange on Earth. He can get the whole world to call the same number, all at the same time, billions of phones calling out, all at once!"

"Brilliant." Jack laughed, "Who's the kid?"

"He's my son." Sarah Jane said grabbing Luke's shoulders.

"But if we do this, won't the Daleks find us?" Martha asked.

"Yes, they'll trace it back to me, but my life doesn't matter. Not if it saves Earth." Harriet said.

"Ma'am" Jack saluted.

"Thank you, Jack." Harriet said.

Rose looked at the Doctor, he stared at the screen, his moth slightly open and his eyes wide. "Doctor?" But he didn't answer, he watched as a once friend was sacrificing themselves for the good of the planet.

In Torchwood, Jack, Ianto and Gwen were powering up the rift. Martha sent the number to Mr. Smith and dialed for the TARDIS while Harriet Jones placed the subwave on maximum.

On the TARDIS a ringing was heard, Donna who came back from her room looked at Jenny. "What the hell is that?" she asked. Jenny shrugged and looked at the console. She picked up a phone and looked at it.

"This thing seems to be ringing." Jenny said tilting her head. Donna snatched it out of her hands and answered it.

"Hello?" she said. "Nothing, can you follow the signal?"

"I could try." Jenny said. She took the phone off of Donna and placed it on the console, she picked up a cord and placed on end in the phone and the other in the computer. She started flicking switches on the console.

Back on Earth the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand a squeezed it tight, watching three Daleks appear behind Harriet. She turned around and faced them. "Exterminate." One of them said and with that Harriet was gone.

The TARDIS was being pulled through time and space, but staying in the same place. Jenny and Donna held on tightly to the console as fire and alarms were set off around the room. Suddenly the TARDIS stopped shaking and twenty-seven planets appeared around them. Jenny and Donna slowly let go of the console noticing the twenty-seven planets were in the Medusa Cascade.

The two girls jumped up and down, celebrating, until the computer screen flickered. Jenny walked over to the screen and stared at it until three images of people appeared. Donna went over and joined staring at the three people. The Doctor and Rose stared at the image of Jenny looking at the screen confused.

"She's blonde, what a surprise." Rose muttered.

"So this must be the famous Jenny, I keep hearing about, cute." Jack said. "Now, down to business, where the hell have you been? Are you the opposite of you're father."

Jenny just looked at him confused.

"Jenny, it's the Daleks." Martha said urgently.

"Look, its Martha!" Donna said.

"I'm sorry, but, someone care to explain?" Jenny said.

"You sure she's a Time Lady?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Yes!" Martha snapped. "Look, Jenny, Earth is in trouble, the Daleks are from the Time War, we can't stop it by ourselves."

"What?" Jenny asked. "You want me to save the world? I can't do that, I'm not my father, I can barely keep this one alive." She said pointing to Donna.

"Who's the hot red-head?" Jack asked.

"Jack stop!" Martha said. "Look, Jenny you're our only help, you have UNIT on you're side."

"And Torchwood." Jack said.

"He is pretty fine isn't he?" Donna whispered in Jenny's ear.

"I don't know, kind of like the guy behind him." She whispered back, indicating to Ianto, who was standing behind Jack.

Suddenly the images all faded and white noise took over everyone's screen. The Doctor stood up from kneeling on the ground and hit the computer, when he turned around Sylvia gave him a dirty look. Just as he was about to apologize a deep, croaky voice, came over the speakers. A voice he knew immediately.

"You're voice is stained with youth, but you're mind is full of time."

Sarah Jane froze, and tightened her grip on Luke. Rose stood up and looked at the Doctor, seeing the fear in his eyes, the same fear she had seen when she was drifting into the void, so many years ago.

"Welcome to my Empire," on the screen it suddenly showed an image of a grey man with a blue third eye, sitting in a metal cart that resembled the Daleks. "It's only fitting that you should bear witness to the resurrection and triumph of Davros. Lord and Creator of the Daleks."

"Right…so, this is just a guess, you're Davros…creator and lord to those metal tea pots?" Jenny asked.

"You do not fear me?" Davros asked.

"Nah, I mean, I'm sure you're very scary, but I've seen scarier things…"

"So tell me, Time Lady, what do you fear?"

"The names Jenny and I fear many things…certain humans, shadow things…"

"Then this is when you will learn, _Jenny, _the reason why we are the superior race."

Jenny just grinned "Great, I love learning new thing, but you know what I love more…saying good bye." She turned off the screen and headed straight for Earth.

The Doctor still stared at the Nobles lap top. The image of Davros had disappeared but his face was like he'd seen a ghost. He didn't noticed Rose taking his hand, or the two people behind him talking. He was just lost in his past, memories of the Time War attacking once again.

"Doctor, where'd you think she'd go?" Rose asked. But he didn't answer. "Okay, so his not going to be any help. Control, I need another shift, lock us onto the TARDIS, now."

In a blinding flash, Rose and the Doctor disappeared from the Nobles home and reappeared in a street. Rose let go of the Doctor's hand and looked around. She swung back around to the Doctor. "Who is he, who's Davros?"

The Doctor finally acknowledged her, "He was part of the Time War. Like he said he created the Daleks. He was destroyed, in the first year of the Time War, I tried saving him but…it was stronger." He paused for a while, then he began to walk down the street and past Rose. "He shouldn't be here."

Rose ran up behind him, "Well, he is, so what are we going to do?"

"No idea…" he muttered.

"Okay, well, we got teleported here cause they think the TARDIS is around here somewhere, yeah? So all we have to do is look for a Police box." Rose said.

"I do know what _my _TARDIS looks like, Rose." The Doctor said, a slight smile coming into his features.

"That's better, a smile." She grinned; they continued to walk until off in the distance they saw the blue police box up on top of a hill. With a red-head woman and a blonde girl standing out front of the doors.

The Doctor and Rose began to walk towards the TARDIS, not noticing a hidden Dalek, coming out from behind them. When the Doctor heard the Daleks famous words, he quickly pushed out of the way. Up on the hill Jenny and Donna swung around and saw the mess of two people on the ground and a metal tea pot. Suddenly in a flash Jack came bearing his weapon and shot the Dalek. Jenny and Donna began to run down the street.

The Doctor stood up, "That was close." He smiled, but when he noticed Jack saddened stare to the figure behind him his smile was wiped immediately. He spun on his heel to the girl lying motionless on the ground. "Rose?"

He knelt down beside her, pulling her lifeless body into his arms. He didn't notice that Jenny and Donna had now joined them. He didn't hear Jack's calls to the Doctor for him to stand and take her to the TARDIS. He just stared at her face, he couldn't feel her heart beat through his finger tips. She was gone.

_To Be Continued…_


	10. Eve Of War

_**Author's note**__: sorry for not updating this sooner, just being busy with my performances. I'm in Dracula and we have three more weeks before we perform. _

_X. Eve of War. _

It took several minutes for Jack to convince the Doctor to pick up Rose and go to the TARDIS. Once the group was inside, the Doctor sat on the floor, with Rose's limp body in his arms. He was holding her tight, and didn't seem to want to move. His hearts had dropped to his feet and tears prickled his eyes, but he did not cry.

Jack on the other hand couldn't help but shed a few tears. Rose was like his sister, a sister with a few privileges, he didn't even know she was back in this universe, he hadn't said one word to her since the kiss on the game station, and now she was gone forever.

Jenny and Donna stood at the jump seat watching Jack pace up and down with his hand covering his mouth and the Doctor holding Rose tightly in his arms. "That's her, that's Bad Wolf." Donna whispered in Jenny's ear.

"Rose Tyler." Jenny murmured, which caused Jack and the Doctor to look at her.

"You knew her?" The Doctor asked his voice a little shaky.

Jenny just shook her head, "I never met her, but Donna did though…in a parallel world…"

Donna just nodded. "She's nice…"

The Doctor frowned, "Was…" he whispered; he rubbed his thumb over her forehead continuously. He just looked down at her pale face.

"Can't believe you're alive…" Jenny whispered.

"We missed you…." Donna said.

The Doctor was silence for a moment before he answered. "I missed you too." He smiled, he placed a loving kiss to the top of Rose's head a gently lay her down on the grate.

"Great I don't get a 'I missed you' I'm always left out." Jack said throwing his hands up in the air then placing them on his hips.

The Doctor just glared at him, his face so unreadable, but his dark, hollow eyes, told Jack was still grieving. Suddenly the TARDIS shuddered, only the Doctor knew where they were going. He held on to the console while Jack, Donna and Jenny held onto the railings. Jenny glanced at Rose's body every few moments, just lying there, limp.

As soon as the TARDIS stopped, everyone let go of what stabled them. Jenny, Donna and Jack looked at the Doctor for orders. "They've got us." The Doctor said.

Jack looked at the screen, "There's a Dalek ship in the centre of the planets. It's called the Crucible."

"Jenny, you said these planets that they fit together like a puzzle." Donna said.

Before Jenny could answer, the Doctor had a sudden thought. "Jenny, you said Donna met Rose, in a parallel world."

"Yeah, what does this have to do with the twenty-seven planets?" Jenny asked her father.

"Donna what did Rose say?"

"Umm, just the darkness…the darkness is coming." Donna answered. "She said something about me…"

From behind them the computer bleeped and the sound of a thousand Daleks outside that surrounded them. "Crucible, all aboard." The Doctor said sarcastically

From outside a Dalek voice could be heard. "Time Lady! You will step forth, if you claim to be as brave as you say."

Jenny swallowed, "To the Crucible, then." Jenny faked a smile. The Doctor smiled slightly and grabbed onto her hand, Jack, Jenny and the Doctor stepped over Rose's body and towards the door.

Donna could hear something behind her, she wasn't paying attention to anyone inside the console room except for the sound, she glanced at the Doctor's hand in the jar as it began to wiggle.

The Doctor, Jenny and Jack stood before the door, the three of them drew in a deep breathe, before Jenny hesitated. "You," she turned to Jack "What about you're teleport thing?"

"Went down in the power loss."

"What about that thing on you're wrist?"

"Ask you're father." Jack muttered.

"Right," said father cut in. "are we going?" He looked to Donna who didn't make any move and was staring at his hand. "Donna?"

She looked up at him a little dazed.

"You alright?" he asked. She just nodded hesitatingly.

"So, just out of curiosity, these pepper pots? How dangerous are they?" Jenny asked.

"Well, they killed me for starters." Jack answered.

"Jenny stared at him wide eyed. "You can regenerate too?"

The Doctor snorted, "Jack has a problem of _not_ dying."

"Well that makes three of us…" Jack muttered.

"Surrender Time Lady! Come and meet you're Dalek masters." The Dalek voice from outside said.

"I know one thing," The Doctor said. "They probably don't know I'm here."

"Then let's give them a surprise." Jenny smiled. The three of them stepped out of the TARDIS doors to be greeted by Daleks, surrounding the ship. There was a screen above them. They stepped towards the screen whilst getting pushed but the Daleks behind them.

"Daleks reign supreme. Daleks- Halt!" The red Dalek said who stood in front of them. "The Doctor is alive!"

"Why yes I am." The Doctor said, looking about.

"Then behold Time Lady, Doctor. Behold the might of the true Dalek."

Jenny glanced back to the TARDIS noticing Donna hadn't come out yet. "Donna, it isn't any safer it there." She said in a stage whisper. Her eyes widened when the doors slammed, causing the Doctor and Jack to jump and turn quickly behind them. Jenny ran up to the doors and began to bang on the doors.

"Donna!" she shouted, she could hear Donna's frightened voice shouting her name back and suddenly the TARDIS dropped, Jenny almost fell of the edge before the Doctor caught her.

He turned back to the Supreme Dalek, his face full of anger; first he loses Rose now the TARDIS. Why was he losing everything he loved all over again? "What did you do?" he shouted.

"This is not of Dalek origin." The Dalek replied. "This is Time Lord Treachery."

"Me? The doors shut on its own!"

"Nevertheless; the TARDIS is a weapon. It will be destroyed."

"No!" Jenny shouted. "You can't do that!"

"Don't you get it, someone was in there! Where did you send it?" Jack asked.

"The Crucible has a heart of Z – Neutrino Energy. The TARDIS will be deposited into the core."

"But you can't, you've taken the defenses down!" the Doctor said in horror.

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked.

"It'll be torn apart." He whispered to her as he stared off at the screen in horror.

**XxXxX**

_Inside the TARDIS, Donna was choking, smoke going into the air and into her lungs. She knelt down on the ground grasping the console with one hand while the other held her throat as she coughed. She was sweating now, and she knew this was how she was going to die. She could barely see through the smoke now. The heat had become to much for her as she wiped the sweat from her brow. _

_Suddenly from the corner of her eye she could see a great gold light shoot up into the air, it came from the Doctor's hand. It swayed above her, she watched in amazement as it danced around her. Then it froze and then like a bullet it shot straight through her. She closed her eyes in pain. She could feel something weird happening. _

_When she opened her eyes again, she could see clearly and see Rose's body still dead on the grate floor. She crawled over to her and placed her hand on Rose's chest. Then both girls were engulfed by the gold light._

**XxXxX**

"The two of you are connected to the TARDIS, now feel it die." The Dalek shouted. The Doctor and Jenny watched in pain as the TARDIS disappeared from view into the burning core of the Crucible. "The TARDIS is destroyed." The Dalek declared. "How does that make you feel, Children of Gallifrey? Anger, despair, sorrow?"

"Oh yes…" The Doctor whispered a solemn look on his face. Jenny looked up at him in tears.

"Yeah, well, feel this!" Jack shouted as he pulled out a gun and shot the Supreme Dalek. The bullets just bounced of him.

"Exterminate."

And with that Jack fell to the ground. Jenny gasped and clasped a hand over her mouth, while the Doctor placed a hand on her shoulder. "C'mon…" he whispered to her.

"Escort them to the vault!" the Supreme Dalek hissed. "They are the playing of Davros, now."

**XxXxX**

_Donna stood by the console waiting for any sign of Rose awakening. She tapped her fingers on the side, her chest feeling very weird and heavy. She understood fully what was happening to her. Her mind was on fire and so was her chest. She could feel and see everything. Then suddenly with a gasp Rose woke sitting up. Donna ran to her side, but when Rose looked at her she jolted back. Rose stood and floated to the console, flicking switches. Donna watched in horror, Rose was like a goddess. _

"_They have my Doctor…" Rose said softly, when she turned to look at Donna, her golden eyes piercing straight through her. "Help me, Donna; we are the last of the Time Lords."_

_Donna hesitated for a moment, before she moved over to the console and helped._

**XxXxX**

The Doctor and Jenny stood meters away from each other, in blue light holding cells. Davros was centered in front of the Doctor, staring at him closely. "It was time we talked, Doctor…" Davros said, in his croaky voice.

"Ah, no, we're not doing that." The Doctor said coolly. "I want to know what's happening, cause the Supreme Dalek said _'vault'_. This isn't a vault. And you're not in charge of the Daleks. I bet they have you looked up, in here, the basement. So that must make you, the servant…the slave…the jester."

"We have an arrangement." He answered.

"Nah, you're the Daleks Pet." The Doctor laughed.

Davros glanced towards Jenny, who still looked a little uneasy. "So full of fire is he not?" Jenny didn't answer. "To think you've being living in his name."

"Why are we still alive?" She asked quickly.

"It was foretold, not even the Supreme Dalek would dare to contradict the prophesies of Dalek Caan."

From behind Davros, a spot light was turned on and in the light Dalek Caan appeared. He was different and the Doctor knew exactly why. His top was off and it was just the squid alien that the Daleks truly were, showing. "So cold and dark." He said in a sing-song. "Fire is coming, the endless flames."

"What is that thing?" Jenny whispered to the Doctor.

"That was one of the last Daleks…from the Cult of Skaro. He flew into the Time War unprotected." The Doctor answered bitterly.

"Caan did more than that." Davros interjected. "He saw Time. Its infinite complexity and majesty raging through his mind. And he saw you…the last two Time Lords in history"

"This I have seen. The Doctor and the Doctor's daughter will bear witness to the end of everything." Dalek Caan said.

"Tell me this then, why did the TARDIS doors close? Tell me!" the Doctor demanded.

Davros laughed. "Oh, that's it, the end, the fire, the rage of the Time Lord who butchered millions. There he is. Dalek Caan promised me that."

"I have seen it." Dalek Caan said. "At the time of ending, the Doctor's soul will be revealed."

"What does that mean?" Jenny asked, her father who was meters away from her, was looking at the ground, silently.

"We will discover it together." Davros looked at the Doctor with a sly smile. "Our final journey. Because the ending approaches. The testing begins."

"Testing what?" Jenny interrupted again.

"The Reality bomb."

"Testing the calibration of Reality bomb." Supreme Dalek's voice rang through the air. "Firing in ten rels – nine, eight, seven…"

Davros laughed, "Behold, the apotheosis of my genius."

"…Two, one, zero. Activate planetary alignment field."

"No, but that's Z - Neutrino Energy. Flattened by the alignment of the planets into a signal stream." The Doctor stated in clear panic. "Davros, you can't!"

"Dad, what does the Reality Bomb do?" Jenny asked, frighten tinged into her voice.

"Electrical Energy…" Davros answered. "Every atom in existence is bound to by an electrical field. The Reality Bomb cancels it out and structure falls apart."

"Twenty seven planets…" Jenny muttered realizing what happened.

"They become like one vast transmitter, blasting a wavelength…." The Doctor muttered motionless.

"Across the entire universe. Never stopping, never faltering, never fading." Davros looked at the Doctor, smiling gently. "This is my victory, Doctor, the destruction of reality itself!"

"We will be the only life-forms in existence." They heard the Supreme Dalek declare.

"In coming transmission." One of the Daleks said. "From planet Earth."

"Display." The Supreme Dalek said.

In front of Davros, Jenny and the Doctor, a screen appeared with Martha's image in clear view. "This is Martha Jones, representing UNIT on behalf of the human race. Can you hear me?"

"Martha Jones…" Jenny's face lightened up, but when she glanced at the Doctor his face was still motionless.

"It begins as Dalek Caan foretold." Davros muttered.

"The Children of Time will gather." Dalek Caan laughed.

"Jen- Oh, my God, you're alive! Doctor I'm sorry I had to…" Martha said.

"But the Doctor and his _daughter_ are powerless – my prisoner."

"I've got the Osterhagen Key. Leave this planet and its people or I'll use it."

"What's the Osterhagen Key?" Jenny asked. The Doctor's head propped up and looked at the image of Martha, clearly wanting to know more about the key also.

"There's a chain of twenty five nuclear war heads place in strategic points beneath the Earth's crust."

"What? Martha, are you insane?!" The Doctor demanded, outraged.

"The Key is to be used if the human race is suffering. If there's no hope, this becomes our final option."

"It's _never_ an option!"

"Don't argue, Doctor…there's more than that. I reckon these Daleks need the twenty seven planets for something. What if it becomes twenty six? I don't think the Daleks would risk it."

"Second transmission." A Dalek said. "From…internal?"

"Display."

The screen flickered again and split into two. On one side was Martha Jones the other side showed an image of Captain Jack Harkness, Sarah Jane Smith and two people Jenny didn't recognize.

"Captain Jack Harkness calling, you lovely Dalek boys and girls. Are you receiving me?" Came the American accent.

"You were right; he does have a problem with _not_ dying." Jenny mumbled to the Doctor but he wasn't listening.

"Captain, what are you doing?" The Doctor asked.

"I got a warp star wired into the main frame. The entire Crucible goes."

"Where'd you get a warp star?"

"From me," Sarah Jane interrupted. "We saw what happened to the prisoners."

"That face…" Davros stared at Sarah Jane. "After all these years. Oh this is meant to be."

"Yeah, Sarah Jane Smith, remember me? Now let the Doctor and Jenny go or we'll use it."

"I'll do it." Jack stated.

Jenny smiled, but when she glanced at her father her smile disappeared. He was staring off, not looking at the occupants in the room or on the screen.

Davros noticed, "And now the prophesy unfolds."

"The Doctor's soul is revealed." Dalek Caan laughed.

_To Be Continued…_


	11. Not Quite The Last Time Lord

_**Author's Note: **__One more chapter to go._

_XI. Not Quite The Last Time Lord_

Jenny stood in the Crucible Vault, watching the Doctor. He looked so solemn and Jenny couldn't understand why. He looked so guilty and it pained Jenny to see her father this way.

"Look Time Lady, see for what your father really is." Davros cackled. "He takes ordinary people and fashion them into weapons. The Children of Time get turned into murders. Just like you Doctor."

"Their trying to help!" Jenny snapped at Davros.

"Already today I have seen an Earth woman sacrifice herself for her world."

"Who?"

In a silent whisper the Doctor answered. "Harriet Jones."

Jenny was about to ask who that was but she was cut of by Davros. "How many more?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"How many more do you think you're father has sent to their deaths?"

Jenny she stared at him, her mouth was slightly open in shock and just like she had lived this, memories flocked into her mind that she knew only the Doctor was sending them to her. Her eyes welled up, seeing these images, feeling the Doctors emotions, as the images left her she shed silent tears.

"The Doctor, the man who keeps running, never looking back, because he dares not…out of shame."

The Doctor and Jenny just stayed silent while on the screen Martha Jones was talking, but she could tell that Jenny nor the Doctor were listening to her. Suddenly the occupants of the screen disappeared and reappeared in the Crucible Vault. Martha moved over to Jack, Mickey, Jackie and Sarah Jane just looking at Davros who stared at them intently.

Breaking from his silence, the Doctor told them to "Stay still and do whatever he asks." And they did.

"The final prophecy is in place," Davros stated. "The Doctor and his daughter and his Children of Time. Now, supreme Dalek, the time has come, detonate the Reality Bomb!"

"You can't, Davros! Just listen to me. Stop!" the Doctor shouted, panicked.

"Nothing can stop the detonation!" Davros laughed.

From the distance of the room a familiar sound was heard. Everyone turned their heads where wind had began to blow through the vault the TARDIS materialized, and everyone was left with shocked looks. "Impossible…" the Doctor and Davros muttered

The doors suddenly snapped open and gold mist entered the vault. For several moments, the bright light blinded everyone, but the Doctor hesitantly tried to look through desperately. Through the mist he saw a figure emerge. It was Donna, and she looked scared.

"Doctor, it's Rose!" she shouted from across the vault. The Doctor's hearts clenched. "There was this golden light thing, and when I touched her, I could feel something happening. She's almost like a God."

Davros turned to the frantic Donna, pointed his finger at her and as he released electricity, gold light swarmed around Donna protecting her. When the electricity died down, the gold light settled into the figure of Rose.

"Impossible." Davros said, he tried again but Rose lifted her hand up and stopped the electricity.

Jackie looked at her daughter in horror.

"I am the Bad Wolf, the TARDIS will always live inside of me." She turned to face Davros. Her gold eyes pierced straight through him. "You, the fake God will perish."

"Bad Wolf…" Jenny repeated.

"If I am a fake God what does that make you?" Davros asked.

"I am Rose Tyler, the Defender of the Earth."

"That's _his _Rose?" Martha whispered to Jack who just nodded.

She smiled and turned to the Doctor and Jenny. "You two are no-longer the last of the Time Lords."

"Rose! Let go of it, it almost killed you last time!" The Doctor shouted.

"No Doctor, last time was accident, this time it's true."

"What's true?"

"My DNA is changing…as is Donna's."

"What do you mean?"

"Time Lords…" Jenny said before Rose could speak. The Doctor just looked at her. "I took Donna to _The Library_ and we met…he told me that there were four Time Lords, me, you, Bad Wolf and…" She couldn't tell him about her sister, because he didn't know what was coming. "Donna…" she lied.

Donna just opened her mouth. "He told you about me?" she asked.

Jenny just nodded.

"If I could interrupt." Davros said. "Well Doctor, seems you got you're people back, now prepare to lose them once again. Continue the countdown."

"Is that what this console thing does over here?" Donna asked as she stepped over to the console. The Doctor and Jenny watched her confused. "But, if I press this button" – she pressed the button – "closed all Z-Neutrino relay loops."

"What just happened…Donna you can't even change a plug." Jenny said, it wasn't question, it was a statement.

"Wanna bet?" Donna beamed with all confidence.

"You will suffer for this." Davros said, just as he lifted his arm to gold mist surrounded it once the gold mist disappeared Davros was powerless. He looked up at Rose who smiled.

"Exterminate the both of them." Davros ordered.

While the Doctor looked fearful, but Rose nor Donna seemed effected by the surrounding Daleks. Rose held up her hand and the gold mist left her eyes and moved over to the Daleks. She grinned as the gold mist seemed to lock the Daleks into one place until Donna flicked a switch which sent them spinning around the room.

"Donna, deactivate the holding cells." Rose demanded.

"On it." Donna said flicking more switches. Jenny placed her hand up and noticed the blue force field that was holding her back had gone. She ran over to Donna and Rose, shortly joined by the Doctor a few seconds later. "Nice of you two to join us." Donna beamed. Jenny and the Doctor just exchanged a confused look. "Now watch and learn." Donna flicked one last switch and the surrounding Daleks began to spin.

"Trip stitch circuit breaker in the psycho kinetic threshold manipulator. Brilliant." Rose laughed.

Jenny leaned over to her father. "Why didn't we think of that?" she whispered.

"No idea…" the Doctor said breathlessly.

"Now, c'mon, we've got twenty-seven planets to save." Donna said. Rose, Jenny, the Doctor and herself began to flick switches sending planets back to their solar systems. While Jack, Mickey, Sarah Jane, Jackie, and Martha were pushing away the spinning Daleks.

After they were finished, Sarah Jane stood and watched the four Time Lords run manically around the console of the Crucible. "Is anyone going to tell us whats going on?" she asked.

"Simple really," Rose said. "The TARDIS knew that Donna was in trouble, so she poured all of the time vortex out of her heart placed into his hand" – she pointed to the Doctor – "Then, with Time Lord DNA and the time vortex, it got all poured into Donna."

"Thus making me this super genius." Donna said smugly. She obviously got the Doctor's smugness.

"Anyway, that sparked the Bad Wolf, which I'm afraid Doctor lives always inside of me. Making two brilliant Time Lords." She finished with a smile and a wink at him but he didn't return it.

"So what, there's four Time Lords now. Funny to think they all came from you, Doctor." Sarah Jane said.

"Hang on, if Bad Wolf lives always in you, Rose, can you change me back?" Jack asked in all hopes, she just shook her head and whispered her apology.

Behind them they heard Davros shout at Dalek Caan, who they had all forgotten about. "Why did you not foresee this?!"

"Oh but he did, there's a reason why I found my way back to Earth in time, there's a reason why Rose came back across the universes, there's a reason why Donna parked her car right from where I parked the TARDIS. And Jenny, she was bonus." The Doctor said.

"This would have always happened, I only helped, Doctor." Dalek Caan giggled.

"You betrayed the Daleks?" Davros asked, anger written in his voice.

"I saw the Daleks, what we have done throughout time and space, I saw the truth of us, and Creator, I decreed no more."

"Davros!" came a mechanical voice of the Supreme Dalek. "You have betrayed us!"

"It was Dalek Caan." Davros said pointedly.

"You all will be exterminated!" the Supreme Dalek said.

"Don't think so!" Jack said, clutching his gun and pointing it and the Supreme Dalek. And in a giant explosion the Supreme Dalek exploded into two.

"Right!" The Doctor said looking back at the console, "One more planet and…oh, so ironic…" he laughed. "C'mon into the TARDIS we can send Earth home that way." He quickly grabbed Rose's hand (out of habit or just glad to have her alive once again) and ran into the TARDIS, followed by Mickey, Jack, Jackie, Sarah Jane and Martha.

"I have seen the end of every Dalek, and you, Jenny, must make it happen." Dalek Caan said.

Jenny looked up at Dalek Caan, "There's still enough Daleks to slaughter the cosmos." She muttered, in deep thought.

Jenny started moving over the console, flicking switches and pressing buttons.

"What are you doing?" Donna asked.

"Maximizing Dalekanium power feeds, blasting them back." Jenny answered without looking up.

From out side, the Dalek were screaming as they exploded into a thousand atoms.

The Doctor came running out of the TARDIS to see Jenny over the console. "What have you done?!" He demanded. She didn't answer him; she just looked at him a deep look that reminded him of himself during the Time War. He disappeared from the doors as he ran back inside, Donna began to run to the TARDIS as she was calling out to Jenny.

Jenny looked around the Vault before walking to the TARDIS. From behind her she heard Davros call to her. "You Time Lady, _you_ did this, I name you forever, as the Destroyer of Worlds."

Jenny froze when she heard that, she knew this was meant to happen but it hurt. Without a glance back she joined Donna and the rest inside of the TARDIS as Davros was engulfed by flames.

When she got in everyone stood around the console not speaking. She stayed by the railings not knowing if her father was angry with her or not.

"How we going to take the Earth back to its solar system exactly?" Sarah Jane asked the Doctor.

"I'm on it." The Doctor ran over to the computer screen and typed into Torchwood. "Hello, Torchwood Hub, you there?"

On the computer screen Gwen Cooper appeared with Ianto Jones standing behind her. "Loud and clear…is Jack with you?"

"Can't get rid of him." The Doctor muttered, Donna just smirked at Jack. "I know you, Jack whats her name?"

"Gwen Cooper." Jack said proudly.

"Tell me Gwen, are from an old Cardiff family?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah…all the way back to the eighteen hundreds." Gwen answered.

The Doctor beamed at Rose who beamed back. "Spatial genetic multiplicity." They said unison. Jenny watched them from the sidelines and smiled slightly. She looked from her father and Rose to Donna and Jack who seemed to be getting along fast. The same could be said for Mickey and Martha, even Jackie and Sarah Jane where chatting away.

"I want you to open the Rift manipulator." She heard the Doctor say. "Send all the power to me, okay."

"Doing it now sir," Ianto said.

"Okay, Sarah Jane, what's your son's name?"

"Luke, his names Luke and the computer's Mr. Smith."

"Right, calling Luke and Mr. Smith, can you hear me?"

"Hello," Luke said innocently, "Mum there?"

"Yeah, now Mr. Smith, I want you to harness the Rift power and loop it round the TARDIS, got that?"

"I regret that I will need a remote to access the TARDIS base code."

"Blimey, that's going to take a while."

"No," Sarah Jane said cutting in. "Let me, K-9, out you come."

"Affirmative, mistress." K-9's voice hovered around the console room.

The Doctor just laughed, "Good dog, now give Mr. Smith the TARDIS base code."

As K-9 sent the base code over to Mr. Smith the Doctor was telling, Mickey, Martha, Jack and Sarah Jane what levers they had to hold down. He was about to ask Jackie, but decided against it. He went back to his position in front of the screen between Rose and Donna but before he pressed a button he looked up at Jenny who stood watching the group.

"You joining, after all you are the one who looked after _my _TARDIS while I was away?" The Doctor said grinning.

"Don't you mean _you _gave _me _the TARDIS." She said cheekily. She walked over to him and stood between him and Donna.

With great effort the TARDIS began to shudder through space, pulling the Earth to its right solar system. Jenny and the Doctor watched everyone closely as they began pulling levers and pressing buttons. With one final shudder the TARDIS stopped, and Earth was in its right place. Everyone paused for a while then broke out into cheers of happiness.

Everyone shared embraces, relieved of there work. Jack quickly gave a chaste kiss to Donna, but when he pulled away she pulled him back towards her lips.

"Now, suppose you all have somewhere to be…I'll take you home." The Doctor said beaming, it seemed only Martha and Sarah Jane where generally pleased with this.

_To Be Continued…_


	12. Epilogue: Our Journey Begins Here

_**Author's Note: **__This is my last chapter for this story, thank you all so much for reading. Oh and for this chapter to work Martha does NOT join Torchwood (mainly cause I reckon she'll ruin that show, she should go to a show that's already ruined like…The Sarah Jane Adventures…which my Dad likes.) Okay on with the last chapter. _

_XII. Epilogue: Our Journey Begins Here_

Half an hour later, after saving the world and checking all was fine for Earth, he materialized the TARDIS in the local park of Ealing. The Doctor and Sarah Jane where the first two to step out of the TARDIS. Jenny was sitting on the jump seat watching Rose explain what happened to Mickey and Jackie. While Jack and Donna where talking softly to one another.

Everything came true, everything she had heard from her travels. Rose died, and she and Donna saved the Doctor and herself…The Noble Rose. She smiled.

"Hang on, let me get this straight, you're one of him now!" Jackie said.

"Yes, mum." Rose said.

"Are you going to tell me I was right then, that in 50 years, on some alien planet, there's a Rose, but she ain't Rose Tyler she-"

"Yes, mum, yes…" Rose hugged her mother.

"So I guess, you'll be staying here then." Mickey said, looking at the ground and with his hands in his pockets.

Rose smiled sadly. "I'm sorry, we knew if I could get back there wouldn't be a chance I would go back. Now that I'm a Time Lady, there's defiantly no way I'm going back now."

"Right then, guess I'll be going then." Mickey said.

"What, you ain't coming home?" Jackie said.

"Nah, can't, now that my Grandma's resting peacefully, there's nothing for me there." Jackie nodded and hugged him, he then turned to Rose.

"Guess this is finally the end." He joked, but it didn't work with his sad face.

"This never going be the end." She reasurred him.

"You don't know that."

"I could you know, Time Lady and all."

"Maybe you'll come and visit, yeah."

She nodded sadly and then gave him a tight hug. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah." He smiled and turned around to Jack and Donna. "Well, nice seeing you again, Captain…and nice meeting you Donna." They both waved at him. "Jenny," Jenny smiled.

"Hang on, Mickey, I'll come out with you." Martha said. She gave a hug to Jack, Donna and Jenny then turned to Rose and Jackie. "Nice meeting you both…and Rose, look after the Doctor yeah, he was so lost without you." Rose nodded and watched as Martha and Mickey left the TARDIS.

"So, where do you suppose his going to dump me then? Hopefully not at bloody Norway again." Jackie muttered

"Mum…maybe you, Pete and Toby could all move here?" Rose smiled, wishfully.

"Sweetheart, we can't do that, I made a life there, didn't think I could but I did. You never noticed?" Rose raised an eyebrow. "You were always wrapped up trying to get back here that you never saw that going to that other universe was good for me, I wasn't alone, I had Pete and now I have Toby. I'm going to go home and stay there."

"But…I'll never get to see you again."

"I know, sweetheart, but I was never your first choice." Just as Jackie said that, the Doctor walked in and noticed Jackie and Rose, he beamed at them then walked over to Jenny. Jackie turned back to Rose and smiled sadly. "I know he's always been your first choice. And now you can finally have forever with him."

Rose smiled sadly. "Tell Toby and Pete I love them."

"Everyday, and I'll tell Toby stories of his older sister, up in the stars saving the world." Jackie pulled her daughter to her and hugged tightly.

Once their embrace ended Rose walked over to the Doctor. "Going to take mum home?"

"If she's ready?"

Rose and Jackie just nodded.

**XxXxX**

"Not Norway, good job…for once." Jackie said as she walked out of the TARDIS followed by the Doctor and Rose.

"Oi, you'll be surprised how well I can drive my own ship." The Doctor retorted.

"Yeah, with Jenny, Donna and my help." Rose laughed.

"Yes, well."

"Well, this is goodbye, look after her." Jackie smiled and the Doctor pulled her for a hug. "Don't break her heart." Jackie whispered forcefully in his ear.

The Doctor just grinned as he pulled back and watched as mother and daughter said goodbye for the last time. After a few tears, Jackie walked up to the mansion and walked through the door. "You going to be alright?" he asked Rose.

She just smiled and wiped the last of her tears away from her eyes. "Yeah…I'll have you."

Her words just made his smile grow wider. "Last time I was this universe I was talking to you, saying goodbye…for the last time."

"You said I would never see you again."

"And you proved me wrong."

There was a pregnant pause before Rose spoke, "Doctor, on the worst day in my life, you started saying something…what was it?"

"Rose-"

"Please…say it."

Who would of thought, nine hundred years old and he was wrapped around an Earth girl's perfect little finger. "I…" But he was interrupted by a groan from the TARDIS. "We have to go, we can't stay longer." The two walked back into the TARDIS and stopped at the end of the ramp staring at Jenny, Jack and Donna surrounded by the computer screen at the console. The three of them jumped up and looked like children who broke mother's priceless vase.

"What are you three doing?" The Doctor asked, but he knew very well what they were doing.

"Nothing." Jack answered and grabbed Donna by the wrist pulling her back from the screen.

Jenny smiled as the Doctor walked over to the console. "So where to now?"

"Cardiff...Jack you'd obviously want to check on you're team?"

"Yeah and I was wondering, if Donna would like to, if she'd like to join my team?"

Donna grinned. "Love to, though I will miss looking after Jenny and watching these two go all sweet with one another."

Jenny grinned, while her father and Rose blushed furiously.

"An immortal and a Time Lady, that'll be one hell of a team." Rose said.

"No more than three Time Lords in a TARDIS." Jenny said.

"Well, Cardiff, we go then." The Doctor entered the coordinates into the TARDIS and sent through the Time Vortex to materialize in front of the Hub. The five of them walked out, clouds over head, looking like it was going to rain and getting darker by the minute.

"Wales weather, got to love it." Donna muttered looking around.

"You'll get use to it." Jack said.

"Weather will be everywhere for a while, at least be a week till things go back to normal." Jenny said, looking around.

"How'd you learn so much?" The Doctor asked.

"I read books." She answered.

"Guess I'll have to ring my mum and tell her I'm living in Cardiff." Donna said grabbing her phone from her pocket.

"Not to mention the whole, Time Lady thing _and_ the fact you have a very sexy boyfriend." Jack said with a wink.

"Second thought, I'll ring my granddad." She walked a few meters away from the group, talking to her granddad on the phone.

"Well, guess this is goodbye then…for now." The Doctor said shaking Jack's hand.

"Yeah, you can always come to Cardiff for a visit. Should see my team…well, what's left off them anyway."

"See you later Jack." Rose said hugging him tightly.

"Yeah, you too Rose," he leaned closer to her ear. "Don't forget to tell me what this one tastes like."

When Jack pulled away Rose slapped him playfully on the arm. He turned to Jenny who had her arm stretched out for him to take. He simply grinned and scooped her up into a hug.

"Look after these two for me." He said.

"Yeah, and take care of Donna, she's more trouble than she seems." Jenny grinned.

After a short while, Donna joined them again. "He says he won't tell my mother just yet, she's going to freak."

"You know, I'm surprised my mother took it well, I thought she'd have a go and slap him one." Rose said pointing at the Doctor.

Donna laughed and grabbed the Doctor for a tight hug. "Don't go and get yourself killed." She whispered. She glanced over to Rose, Jenny and Jack talking. "Jenny was brilliant, even though she thought she couldn't do anything cause she wasn't you. Take care of her."

"I will." He said.

"And Rose, too, if you come here in two months and you haven't told her you love her, you'll have something worst than the Daleks to answer too."

He gulped and pulled away from their embrace to look into her eyes. She wasn't lying.

She walked over to Rose, "Give me a call, when he's being a twat."

"Course I will." The two girls embraced briefly before Donna came to stand in front of Jenny.

"You don't have to go." Jenny said, hopefully.

"I do, don't want to be stuck in there with those to making goggly eyes at each other."

Jenny laughed then wrapped her arms around Donna. "I'm going to miss you."

"Me too, we'll see each other again."

"I know."

The Doctor, Rose and Jenny watched as Jack took hold of Donna's hand and led her to the secret elevator to the Hub under ground. Rose and Jenny watched in amazement while the Doctor gave one last wave to them as they disappeared. Jenny turned and went back into the TARDIS as the Doctor and Rose stood outside.

"Now what?" Rose asked.

"Well…I was thinking Barcelona. Never did take you there did I?" The Doctor said. Rose stayed silent and shook her head, she muttered something inaudible but he got the gist of what she was saying. "Could be a nice place for you and I…to…well…"

"Get reacquainted." Rose finished for him.

"Something like that."

Rose grinned, and gave him a kiss on his cheek. "To Barcelona, then."


End file.
